Love Shuffle
by Shinamaryllis
Summary: Rien ne va plus dans la Jimusho... Les couples se cassent et se trahissent. Pourquoi ne pas tout recommencer ? Très gros gros délire avec les pairings. Véritable Nawak. NEWS, Arashi, KAT-TUN...
1. Fiche

_**Love Shuffle**_

Une petite fiche s'impose =D

Tout d'abord, ne vous attendez pas à voir débarquer Matsuda Shota en plein milieu, cette fic n'a absolument aucun rapport avec le drama du même nom... mis à part le concept^^ Mais tout vous sera expliqué dans le premier chapitre.

Les principaux acteurs de cette fic : NEWS, Arashi, KAT-TUN (vi même Jin^^) et Toma (sinon ça fait pas un compte rond), j'ai évité les Kanjani8 que je ne connais vraiment pas assez bien...

Pour les pairings, je m'excuse d'avance si j'en sors des vraiment bizarre, parce que j'ai fais appel au hasard. Vu que les pitits papiers ne donnaient rien de vraiment bon (j'oublie JunPi, OhnoUeda et compagnie...) j'ai réussi après un travail acharné de plusieurs heures et de nombreuses tentatives (et je pèse mes mots !) à entrer cette p*tain de formule dans mon tableur pour qu'il me fasse des pairings aléatoires... et j'ai enfin trouvé des trucs acceptables et exploitables !

J'espère que vous apprécierez mon délire^^

A bientôt !


	2. Prologue I

Note : Et ben vi ! Je poste mon prologue avant d'avoir terminé ma TegoRyo (parce que c'est bien une TegoRyo, et non une RyoTego ha ha ha *o*) Bref. Que dire de ce prologue ? A part qu'il fait plus ou moins bien son boulot ? Bah vi, il présente le truc (mon trip surtout XD) mais n'est pas spécialement joyeux ou drôle (c'est plutôt le contraire !) et pis... bah c'est tout^^ J'aurai pu le faire plus long et rajouter ce qui était prévu au départ, mais j'avais la flemme de recopier le long dialogue qui suit, alors tant pis.

Pairings connus (au commencement) : TegoshixRyo, TomaxPi, ShigexMassu

Enjoyez bieeeeeeen !

* * *

_**Prologue (partie 1)  
**_

-S'il te plait ! Ryo-chaaan !

-J'ai dis non !

Le Kanjani se détourna de son amant, se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Les sourcils froncés, il sortit tout le matériel nécessaire tandis qu'il entendait encore son cadet se tortiller dans la couverture en gémissant.

-Ryoo-chaaaan !

-Tais-toi et viens manger !

Posant brutalement un bol sur la table, Ryo poussa un soupir exaspéré. Dernièrement, son amant était devenu de plus en plus en demande d'affection et ça commençait à l'énerver de se sentir autant collé. Et bien sûr, il ne fut pas surprit de voir surgir de leur chambre le plus jeune, un grand sourire sur le visage, près à déguster son premier repas de la journée. A peu de choses près, puisque son cadet était encore entièrement nu, et se trémoussait en se précipitant vers sa chaise.

-T'aurais pu t'habiller quand même, lui fit remarquer l'aîné.

-Pourquoi ? Ça te gênait pas avant...

-Et ben là ça me gêne ! Vas t-habiller, et après tu pourras manger !

-Mais... Ryo-chan...

-Vas t-habiller !

Ryo poussa un nouveau soupir. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne supportait plus son amant. C'était juste que celui-ci avait un peu changé depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Il demandait toujours un baiser, une caresse, se collant à lui, réclamant plus d'affection et d'amour qu'il n'en recevait déjà. Ryo savait être sensible, aimant, et doux, mais ça commençait à surpasser ses capacités. Il avait aussi besoin d'air, de quelques instants de solitude pour réfléchir, et son amant ne le lâchait pas. Bref, leur couple commençait à se briser petit à petit.

* * *

-Pi ?

-Oui ?

-Faut se lever.

-Alors laisse-moi d'abord te faire l'amour.

-Pas le temps ! fit Toma en riant. Lève-toi où on va être en retard.

Avec un excès de courage face à l'heure matinale, Yamapi bascula et se retrouva au-dessus de son amant, s'asseyant sur son bassin en enfonçant ses mains dans le matelas de part et d'autre de son visage. Les traits de l'acteur s'étaient aussitôt refermés, et d'avantage alors que le chanteur s'était penché en avant pour l'embrasser passionnément. Les mains de Yamashita glissèrent sur le torse de son amant pour venir caresser son entrejambe qui réagit aussitôt, mais Toma se dégagea vivement et sortit du lit pour filer dans la salle de bains sans un mot de plus. Tomohisa se lança derrière lui avant d'être arrêté par le porte fermée à clefs.

-Toma ! Ouvre cette porte !

-T'es jamais sérieux, Pi ! cria la voix de l'acteur depuis la petite pièce carrelée. Quand c'est l'heure d'aller bosser, faut aller bosser ! Tu me fais le coup tous les matins !

-C'est parce que j'ai envie de toi tous les matins !

-J'en ai marre de ça ! continua-t-il en ouvrant brusquement la porte. Avec toi, c'est toujours que du sexe ! Tu te rends compte qu'on a jamais eu de discussion sérieuse, comme n'importe quel couple ? Je sature là ! Alors c'est la dernière fois que tu me voies ici ! C'est terminé, Pi !

Furieux, Toma referma de nouveau la porte pour prendre sa douche, sous le regard sidéré de Yamashita. Lui ? Le quitter ? C'était impossible ! Cela faisait tant d'année qu'ils sortaient ensemble ! Les yeux exorbités et le visage livide, il se laissa glisser contre le mur et ne vit pas sortir son ex-amant qui quitta ensuite définitivement son appartement après avoir récupéré ses affaires.

* * *

-Euh... Shige ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?

-Quoi donc ?

Kati leva les yeux vers son amant qui avait les siens rivés sur l'écran de son téléphone portable. Il continua à le fixer ainsi durant plusieurs minutes tout en faisant tourner sa petite cuillère dans son bol, attendant que l'homme assit en face de lui ne se décide à parler.

-Pourquoi Maru m'envoie un message pour me dire que tu me trompes avec Keii-chan ?

-Si c'est Maru, t'es pas obligé de le croire, répliqua Shige en revenant vers son bol.

-Justement. C'est parce que c'est Maru que je le crois. Alors, c'est quoi cette histoire ? Tu me trompes, Shige ?

-Mais non, mon chou.

-Je ne te plais plus ? demanda Massu avec un regard soudainement larmoyant. Je ne suis pas assez bon pour toi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu vas voir ailleurs ?

-Mais il n'y a rien ! Keii-chan est seulement mon meilleur ami !

-Donc c'est normal d'embrasser son meilleur ami ? Tego l'est pour moi et c'est pas pour ça que je l'embrasse ou que je le... que je le tripote ou je-ne-sais-quoi !

-Mais je te jure que je n'ai rien fait ! se mit à paniquer Shigeaki.

-ALORS C'EST QUOI CETTE PHOTO ? hurla Takahisa en lui montrant l'écran de l'appareil. Un montage peut-être ? Bien sûr ! Tu as toujours été doué en retouche-photo !

-Mais c'est quoi cette photo ? demanda son amant en fixant désespérément le téléphone.

-C'est moi qui te pose cette question ! Et c'est quoi cette main baladeuse ? Dans le pantalon ! Carrément !

-Mais je te jure que-

-TU TE FOUS DE MOI OU QUOI ? fulmina l'aîné en abattant ses mains sur la table. Et c'était à l'agence en plus !

-Mais mon chou... je... je... enfin... comment te dire... je... c'est que...

-Dis quelque chose, merde !

-Je... je t'ai trompé... avec Keii-chan... avoua finalement Shige en baissant les yeux.

-Ça fait longtemps ? demanda Massu à présent en tentant de refouler les larmes qui montaient en lui.

-Et bien... un petit moment oui...

-Vous avez déjà couché ensemble ?

-Plusieurs fois.

Le silence tomba entre les deux chanteurs et plusieurs minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles les larmes coulaient abondamment sur les joues du pauvre Massu. Il renifla une fois, les essuyant inutilement d'un revers de main, et récupéra son portable.

-Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante, mais ce n'est plus possible entre nous.

-Hein ? fit Shige en relevant brusquement la tête. Non, attends... je ne le ferai plus !

-Je ne peux pas ! laissa échapper l'aîné en croulant sous les larmes. Je ne peux plus être avec toi alors que tu m'as trompé.

-Non, ne pars pas ! s'écria Shige en se levant pour le prendre dans ses bras avant qu'il ne soit repoussé. Massu ! Je regrette ! Vraiment, je regrette !

-Je vais aller m'installer chez Tego quelques temps...

-Hein ? Mais... et Ryo ?

-Je ne les dérangerai pas. Je me contenterai du minimum.

-Mais arrête ! C'est absurde !

-Je t'ai vraiment aimé Shige, termina Massu en caressant une dernière fois la joue de son amant, le regard empli de larmes. Je m'en vais maintenant.

-Non ! Ne me laisse pas ! reprit le plus jeune en le prenant dans ses bras de force. C'était une erreur ! C'est lui qui m'y a forcé ! Je t'en supplie, crois-moi !

-Comment je pourrais te croire alors que tu m'as caché ça pendant tout ce temps ?

Lançant un dernier regard empli de détresses et de peine à Kato, il se retourna pour préparer ses affaires et le quitter, sans un coup d'oeil en arrière. Shige se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et prit son visage dans ses mains pour camoufler à sa soudaine solitude les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses se passer comme ça. Il n'avait seulement pas eut le courage de repousser les avances de son meilleur ami. Ça ne pouvait être de sa faute ! Et c'est ainsi qu'une idée complètement loufoque germa dans son esprit...

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

PS : Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? C'est pas très joyeux tout ça pas vrai ? Mais ça va s'arranger^^ Merci d'avoir lu et commentez s'il vous plait ! La suite du prologue arrivera bientôt !  
_


	3. Prologue II

Note : La deuxième partie du prologue ! Yeeeaay (/^0^)/ (trop enthousiaste ?) J'ai enfin eu le courage de recopier ce truc. Un dialogue plutôt long où le comique tarde à venir, mais bon, je ne suis pas mécontente de ce que j'ai fait^^ Enjoyez bien avant le véritable début de l'histoire !

Pairings (au commencement) : TomaPi, RyoTego, ShigeMassu, Akame, UedaMaru, NinoSho.

* * *

**_Prologue partie 2_**

Quelques heures plus tard, énervé d'avoir lui aussi été plaqué par son petit ami, Kamenashi Kazuya arriva dans l'étage qui leur était réservé, et à peine eut-il fait un pas à l'extérieur de l'ascenseur que son regard fut attiré par une grande affiche. Il s'approcha, les sourcils froncés, et lut ce qui y avait été inscrit.

_« A l'intention d'Arashi, NEWS et KAT-TUN :_

_Rendez-vous à 11 heures précises dans la cafétéria. »_

Il soupira. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore ? Que leur voulait l'administration ? Des bruits de pas derrière lui le fit se retourner et il tomba sur l'un des membres de son groupe.

-Oh, Koki.

-Yo. C'est quoi cette affiche ?

-Une réunion apparemment... dans la cafèt'.

-Drôle d'endroit pour une réunion, fit remarquer Tanaka avant de se diriger vers leur salle aux côtés de Kazuya. Et sinon, comment va Jin ?

-M'en parle pas ! Il m'a plaqué ce matin, soi-disant parce que son thé n'était pas chaud !

-Euh... tu rigoles là ?

-J'ai l'air de plaisanter peut-être ?

-Non. Au fait, j'ai entendu dire que Shige avait trompé Massu.

-Les nouvelles vont vite, fit une voix rauque derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent d'un seul et même mouvement pour tomber sur le visage crispé de Masuda qui ne leur adressa pas un mot de plus, continuant son chemin jusqu'à sa salle.

-C'est toujours dur à vivre les tromperies, souffla Kame.

-D'ailleurs, je comprends pas comment ça fait que tu sois resté avec Jin tout ce temps alors qu'il passait plus de temps avec Pi qu'avec toi !

-T'es pas obligé de me rappeler ce genre de détails, surtout de la part d'un célibataire.

-Pas ma faute si celui sur lequel j'ai des vues est déjà occupé...

-Un Arashi ? chuchota la voix enjouée d'Aiba derrière eux.

-Baka, répliqua Koki, Arashi est un monde à part.

-J'aimerais te croire, mais on est pas bien différent de vous. Bon, répétition, répétition !

-Tu as vu l'affiche ? demanda Kame alors qu'Aiba s'éloignait.

-Ouais, merci !

-Ça fait plaisir de le voir de bonne humeur comme ça.

-Il a plus Ohno dans les pattes aussi, fit remarquer Koki avant de poser la main sur la poignée de la porte de leur salle.

-Il se passait quelque chose ?

-Ben, disons qu'il était toujours derrière lui à contrôler avec qui il parlait, avec qui il passait ses jours de congés... c'en devenant étouffant quoi.

-Je vois mal Ohno agir comme ça... il avait une raison ?

-Il voulait sortir avec lui, expliqua le rappeur en ouvrant enfin la porte. Et depuis qu'Aiba lui a dit qu'il ne le voyait pas de cette façon, il lui a lâché la grappe.

-On en apprend tous les jours !

-Yo ! s'exclama une voix tandis que Kame refermait la porte derrière eux.

-Salut Junno, lui répondit celui-ci. On s'y met ?

Répondant positivement à sa question, les KAT-TUN se réunirent pour commencer à répéter en attendant la fameuse réunion.

Et c'est, à l'heure indiquée sur l'affiche que les trois groupes se rassemblèrent bruyamment dans le réfectoire de l'agence, se demandant quelle était la raison de cette réunion. Jin était présent, appelé par Nakamaru à la dernière minute, Toma boudait son ex-amant en allant discuter avec Matsumoto Jun, Tegoshi se chamaillait avec Ryo comme à leur habitude depuis quelques mois sous le regard amusé de Massu qui était observé par celui désespéré de Shige. Sho, qui s'était récemment disputé avec Nino, discutait joyeusement avec Aiba, intégrant Koyama et Ueda à la conversation. Junno racontait à Kame et Koki des blagues compréhensibles que par lui seul, sous l'oeil agacé d'Ohno et de Nino qui boudaient dans un coin. Quelques minutes passèrent, pendant lesquelles l'assemblée attendait patiemment les retardataires, puis Shige se démarqua du groupe et monta sur une chaise, sous les regards blasés de tous les autres.

-Votre attention s'il vous plait !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? râla Ryo dans un souffle précipité. Descends !

-Vous avez dû le remarquer depuis quelques temps, continua Kato, mais plus rien ne va entre nous. On se dispute, on se bat, on se repousse et on se ment... Vous n'en avez pas marre ?

-Le jour où j'aurai marre d'autre chose que de tes conneries, je te ferai signe. Maintenant, t'arrêtes de te la péter et tu descends de cette chaise !

-C'est moi qui ai accroché l'affiche dans note étage, l'ignora le précédent. Je voudrais vous proposer quelque chose. Une sorte de test.

-On a du boulot ! répliqua Nino d'un ton dur.

-Ouais, laisse nous répéter ! renchérit Ohno.

-Vous ne voulez pas savoir qui vous est destiné ?

-Quoi ? C'est quoi ces conneries ? grogna Ryo.

-Voilà ce que je vous propose. J'ai avec moi une boîte avec tous nos noms. Chacun notre tour, nous allons piocher et tirer le nom d'un autre. Cela déterminera notre partenaire pendant trois jours, pour nous permettre de mieux le connaître, et peut-être de découvrir nos sentiments. Il y aura cinq tours, je pense que plus ne servirait à rien, et dans deux semaines, vous ferez votre choix parmi vos cinq partenaires.

-C'est bien beau ton baratin Kato-kun, reprit Ohno, mais on a pas que ça à faire.

-Alors ça te va de te faire repousser par Aiba-chan ?

-Hein ? Comment t'es au courant de ça ?

-J'accepte le jeu, intervint Toma en levant la main sous le regard déçu de son ex-amant.

-Moi aussi, continua Massu avec un air sombre.

-Finalement, je joue aussi, renchérit Dokkun d'une voix grave.

-Ryo-chan... gémit Tegoshi avec un regard larmoyant. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que.

-Bon, venez tirer un nom !

Shige descendit de la chaise et leur tendit une boîte en carton contenant une petite vingtaine de papiers pliés. Ryo commença et en sortit un, qu'il déplia et lut à voix haute.

-Ueda. Et merde. Après un gamin, faut que je me tape une princesse.

-Méchant ! pleurnicha Tegoshi en le frappant au torse avec ses poings fermés.

-Pleure pas Tego ! lança Massu.

-Tu sais bien que Ryo n'est qu'une brute, continua Koyama.

-Je vous emmerde ! grogna la-dite brute.

-A Toma, reprit Shige en lui tendant la boîte.

-Yamapi. Ah non ! J'en sors à peine !

-Le destin veut que nous restions ensemble, Toma ! s'exclama Yamashita avec un sourire amer.

-Aiba, reprit-il après avoir pioché un nouveau papier. Bon, on verra ce que ça donne.

-J'espère que ça se passera bien, ajouta l'intéressé sans bouger de sa chaise.

Ce fut ensuite à Massu de tirer un nom, et sa surprise fut grande lorsqu'il découvrit que son premier partenaire était le pauvre Yuya qui pleurait encore tout en frappant Ryo avec un voix criarde. Guidé par la curiosité, Kame se leva et plongea la main dans la boîte, dans un silence de mort, puis il leva le papier devant ses yeux, et le lut.

-Pi.

-YEEEAAAAAAAHHHH ! hurla Jin. Je suis pas avec Kameeee !

-Ça me ferait marrer que tu tombes sur Jun, Bakanishi, répliqua Kazuya avec un sourire sadique.

-Eh ? s'étonna l'intéressé. Pourquoi moi ?

-Ben~ reprit le précédent, peut-être parce que t'es le seul à être hétéro parmi nous ?

-Vas-te faire...

-Suivant ! lança Shige en brandissant la boîte. Jin ?

-Ouais, je vais montrer à Bakame que je peux me taper le plus canon des Jojos.

-Je voudrais pas casser ton délire, _Bakanishi, _railla Kame, mais je te ferai remarquer que tous les plus canons ont déjà un partenaire pour ce tour.

-...

-Alors ?

-Jun.

-Aaaaahhhh ! Je te l'avais dit ! Ha ha haaaaa !

-Baka.

-Suivant, continua Shige en agitant la boîte qui avait déjà perdu un grand nombre de papiers.

-MOI ! s'écria Koyama en brandissant haut la main. Moi je veux piocher ! Moi Shige ! Moi moi moi ! Ici ! Youhou ! Là ! Je suis là ! Eh oh ! Je veux piocher ! Tu m'entends ? Oh là ! Hep ! Youp !

Coucou ! Tu me vois ? Hey ! Je veux pioooocheeeer !

-Euh... l'ignora le précédent avec un air blasé, Sho-kun ?

-Ouaip ! fit ce-dernier avec un sourire avant de tirer un papier. Koki.

-Le couple des rappeurs ! lança Jun avec un sourire moqueur.

-Oh, c'est bon hein.

-Shigeeeee ! se plaignit encore Koyama. Laisse moi pioooocheeeer !

-Ouais, c'est bon, tiens !

-Yes ! s'exclama-t-il avant de se jeter sur la boîte pour en sortir un nom qu'il dévisagea plusieurs secondes. Euh...

-Bah tu sais plus lire Keii-chan ? railla Ryo.

-Non c'est pas ça le problème mais... c'est toi.

-Hein ? Qui ça ? fit répéter Kato.

-Ben toi. Y a écrit en gros « Kato Shigeaki-le-grand-le-plus-fort-du-monde-et-de-la-Johnny's-de-toutes-façons-vous-êtes-que-des-mauviettes-je-suis-l'élite-ha-ha-ha ».

-Y a pas écrit ça.

-Si !

-Non.

-Mais ça change rien, c'est quand même toi mon partenaire Shiggy-chan !

-Oh c'est meugnon comme surnom, commenta Yamapi.

-Ah tu commence pas toi ! répliqua Shige avant de tendre une nouvelle fois la boîte. Suivant.

-Nino ? l'appela Ohno.

-Sympa de désigner les autres, râla le cadet.

-C'est le boulot de leader de faire ça, et je te rappelle que tu as simplement été désigné volontaire.

-« Volontaire » ouais...! le reprit Nino avant de piocher lui aussi. Ah ben je m'y attendais pas. Junno.

-_Yoroshiku~ ! _déclara celui-ci avec un grand sourire.

-Riida, maintenant c'est à toi.

-Et le gagnant eeeeeeessssttt...! Maru !

-On s'y attendait vraiment pas du tout, fit celui-ci, vu le nombre de noms qu'il restait dans cette boîte...

-Ça à l'air chiant comme jeu, déclara Ryo.

-Je te rappelle que tu as été le premier à piocher, le reprit Shige.

-C'est peut-être chiant, continua Koki, mais vous ne trouvez pas que c'est excitant ?

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

PS : Merci d'avoir lu ! Ben maintenant que je suis bien fatiguée de toute ma longue et dure semaine, je vais aller terminer "Mémoires d'une Geisha" avant de me coucher pour me lever à 6 heures demain pour aller en cours et aaaaaaaaahh j'aime pas les cours le vendredi matiiiiiin...! X( Je sais que tout le monde s'en fout, mais c'est important de le dire, parce que qui dit "fatigue" dit "pas d'inspiration" ou "fic vraiment trop nulle" et vous comprendrez que ça ne le fait vraiment pas du tout. Sur ce, à bientôt^^ et laissez des reviews s'il vous plait !  
_


	4. Chapter 1

Note : Yattaaa~ ^o^ J'ai enfin fini d'écrire le premier chapitre ! J'ai un peu galéré à le reprendre après avoir fini Stockholm Syndrome en fait... Et puis c'est sûrement un des chapitres les plus longs que j'ai pu faire... Enfin, vous verrez^^ Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

Pairings :

De départ : TomaPi, TegoRyo, ShigeMassu, Akame, UedaMaru, NinoSho (les autres étaient célibataires)

Premier tour : TomaAiba, KamePi, KoyaShige, UedaRyo, TegoMassu, JinJun, ShoKoki, JunnoNino, OhnoMaru

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_(Premier tour – jour 1)_

-Tu es sûr que c'est bon ?

Tegoshi se retourna vers son meilleur ami, la main sur la poignée de la porte de son appartement, et lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il ouvrit la porte et laissa passer Masuda qui avança lentement, les bras chargés de ses affaires. Après avoir stocké ses sacs dans un coin, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé à côté de Yuya, avant de parcourir le salon des yeux.

-Où est Ryo ? demanda-t-il.

-Ah... il a dit qu'il irait chez Tat-chan pendant les trois jours du premier tour, répondit-il avec un faible sourire. Et j'ai comme l'impression qu'il m'évite en ce moment...

-Il a peut-être besoin de respirer un peu.

-Et sinon, l'ignora-t-il volontairement, toi et Shige, comment ça se passe ?

-Ben... rien de plus. L'ironie du sort... il me trompe avec Keii-chan et c'est justement lui son partenaire... il doit être heureux.

-Oh, dis pas ça ! s'empressa d'ajouter le cadet face à l'expression peinée de Massu. Je suis sûr qu'il t'aime encore dans le fond.

-Ouais, dans le fond... mais j'aimerais que ça soit un peu plus que dans le fond... en plus, c'est lui qui a eu cette idée de ce « Love Shuffle » ! Comment tu veux que je réagisse calmement à ça ? C'est clair qu'il veut profiter de la situation pour se mettre avec Keii-chan !

-Peut-être... soupira le plus jeune.

* * *

Le jeune homme frappa à la porte de son partenaire du premier tour, attendant en se frictionnant les mains que celui-ci vienne lui ouvrir. L'air était froid, presque glacial, et il se maudit à l'idée d'avoir oublié son écharpe. Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Kamenashi Kazuya qui ne sembla pas si étonné que ça de découvrir Yamashita sur son pallier.

-Yo ! lança Yamapi.

-Salut, répondit Kame avant de le laisser entrer puis de refermer la porte. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

-C'est pas de refus. Un truc chaud serait parfait.

-Pour te réchauffer, j'ai mieux qu'un café, et tu le sais très bien, fit le Kat-Tun avec un sourire malicieux.

-Attends, de quoi tu par... commença l'aîné. Eeeeeeeh ? Non mais tu penses vraiment qu'à ça toi !

-Tu sais que dernièrement, c'est Junno qui me les a demandé, mes films.

-Faut dire qu'ils sont plutôt bons aussi, commenta Yamapi en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

-Ah, et avant ça, c'était Ryo et Tegoshi.

-Nan ? Tu te moques de moi !

-Je te jure que c'est vrai ! ria le cadet avant de disparaître dans la cuisine.

Quelques minutes passèrent dans le silence pendant lesquelles Kazuya préparait un chocolat chaud pour son ami, avant de revenir dans le salon avec un sourire amer. Il posa la tasse sur la table basse, devant Yamashita, et s'assit sur le canapé en face de lui en soupirant.

-On est vraiment foutu tous les deux, pas vrai ?

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Yamapi en sirotant son chocolat.

-Jin m'a plaqué, pour toi c'est Toma... et on se retrouve seul en fin de compte...

-N'aies pas l'air aussi abattu, Kame ! Tu trouveras quelqu'un de vraiment bien, et qui soit fait pour toi. Tu sais déjà qu'entre nous deux ça ne pourra pas marcher, mais on peut déjà faire ce qu'on peut pour que ces trois jours se passent bien, ne ?

-Ouais... si tu le dis...

-Mais si mais si ! Ah tiens, j'ai une idée ! Pourquoi ne pas aller en boîte ce soir ?

Kamenashi releva vivement la tête vers son aîné qui lui souriait doucement, la tasse dans les mains. Il se pinça les lèvres tout en réfléchissant à la proposition de son ami, puis acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Pourquoi pas, ça me changera les idées.

* * *

-Hime ?

-M'appelle pas comme ça.

-T'as pas un truc à boire ?

-Rappelle moi pourquoi je suis obligé de te loger pendant trois jours ? râla Ueda.

-Parce que t'es une gentille princesse, Hime.

Le Kat-Tun leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, les mains sur son livre. Sur le deuxième canapé était vautré Nishikido Ryo, passant son temps à réclamer à boire, à manger ou un film pour s'occuper. Il n'avait même pas daigné l'aider lorsque son cadet avait amené les affaires de son partenaire du tour dans la chambre d'ami, se délectant plutôt de le railler.

-Ne, Hime ?

-Quoi encore ? T'as pas fini de m'emmerder, espèce de crapaud ?

-Si tu m'embrasses, je deviendrais peut-être ton prince charmant.

-Plutôt crever !

-Je pensais pas que t'étais suicidaire, Tat-chan !

-Fous moi la paix, tu veux ?

-Non.

-Ah mais c'est pas possible ! Qui m'a refourgué un idiot pareil ?

En colère, Tatsuya se leva de son canapé et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre en claquant violemment la porte. De son côté, seul dans le salon, Ryo se leva et s'approcha du meuble contenant tous les DVD de son cher hôte.

-Oh tiens, je ne savais pas qu'il avait la même série que Kame, murmura-t-il.

Avec un sourire sadique et extrêmement joueur, il se redressa, les films en main, puis alla placer le premier disque dans le lecteur, allumant la télévision et se laissant tomber sur le canapé. Après quelques minutes de présentation, des cris tous plus explicites les uns que les autres résonnèrent dans le salon sous les yeux taquins du Kanjani qui failli suivre le rythme imposé par les images. Ueda sortit brutalement de sa chambre, hors de lui, et balança son livre au visage de Ryo qui vit le coup venir et se pencha pour l'éviter tout en s'esclaffant.

-NON MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ? hurla le cadet.

-Haaan... c'est le cas de le dire, susurra Ryo avec un sourire sadique et appréciateur.

* * *

-Shiggy-chan ?

-Oui ?

L'interpelé leva les yeux vers son meilleur ami, tous deux confortablement installés dans les fauteuils du salon. L'aîné logeait chez son cadet pour le premier tour du jeu, et c'est bien entendu bien satisfait qu'il avait frappé à sa porte, deux heures plus tôt.

-Tu me fais l'amour ?

-Tu peux pas demander ça avec un peu plus de tact ? rétorqua Shige avec mauvaise humeur.

-Fais moi l'amour, Shiggy-chan.

Soupirant, le cadet reposa sur la table basse le magazine qu'il était en train de lire et se tourna vers Koyama avec un regard sévère.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'ai envie de toi, bien sûr.

-Tu dis ça comme si c'était une évidence... mais vis-à-vis de Massu, je ne peux pas.

-Il t'a largué je te rappelle.

Kato se pinça les lèvres avec amertume, résistant contre la vague de chagrin qui s'immisçait en lui, puis releva vers son meilleur ami des yeux larmoyants.

-C'est d'accord.

C'est avec un grand sourire que l'aîné se leva, prit son ami par la main et l'amena dans la chambre de ce-dernier située à côté du salon. Il referma la porte, bien qu'ils soient seuls dans l'appartement, et se retourna vers Shige.

-Allez, fais risette.

-Je ferai risette quand tu auras commencé, répliqua Shige avec un ton dur.

-Ouh là ! T'es pas bien joyeux toi ! Mais ce ne sera pas bien difficile de te faire sourire, termina-t-il avant de l'embrasser avec fougue et passion.

Koyama passa ses bras autour du cou de Shige, l'attirant vers lui par la même occasion, faisant jouer sa langue contre son homologue dans un ballet sensuel. Leur respiration devint rapidement rauque et essoufflée, et ils séparèrent leurs lèvres devenues rouges par la pression. L'aîné fit ensuite glisser ses mains le long du torse de son amant, caressant ses courbes et ses formes à travers son t-shirt, puis, arrivé à son extrémité, remonta pour le lui enlever. Le cadet enserra les hanches de son vis-à-vis avec ses mains, plongeant son regard à la fois amer et excité dans les pupilles brûlantes de désir de Keii. De lui-même, il posa un baiser affectueux sur sa tempe, avant de faire glisser ses lèvres contre sa gorge, et ses mains le long de son torse finement musclé pour lui ôter son haut. Leurs caresses échangées achevèrent de faire monter l'excitation en eux, et Koyama coucha le plus jeune sur le lit avant de venir s'assoir à califourchon sur son bassin, ne cessant pas de parcourir sa peau de ses doigts. Il détacha facilement la ceinture et le pantalon de son partenaire, avant de s'écarter pour s'en débarrasser, posant un baiser brûlant sur son bas-ventre, à la limite de son boxer.

* * *

-Bonjour Aiba-kun ! s'exclama Toma lorsque le Johnnys ouvrit sa porte.

-Oh, salut Ikuta-kun.

Lui adressant un sourire poli, il fit entrer son cadet dans son appartement avant de le suivre à l'intérieur, puis de le guider jusqu'au salon.

-Je te sers quelque chose ? demanda Aiba.

-Je veux bien oui, répondit-il en observant la salle à manger avant de se retourner vers son hôte. Dis-moi, tu ne sortais avec personne avant le Love Shuffle ?

-Non, personne. Et toi ? lui retourna-t-il la question en revenant avec deux sodas.

-Avec Yamapi, soupira le cadet. Mais il ne pensais qu'à coucher, encore et encore...

-Je me trompe peut-être, mais ça ne te dérangerais sûrement pas de coucher tout le temps avec lui si tu l'aimais vraiment.

-Eh ? Tu veux dire que...?

-Il me semble oui, acquiesça l'aîné en lui tendant sa boisson. Mais bon, je n'ai pas encore une de relation amoureuse avec un autre homme, alors je suis sûrement dans l'erreur.

-Et il y a quelqu'un qui t'intéresse dans le Love Shuffle ? questionna Toma en sirotant son soda, assit sur l'un des deux canapés.

-Ouais, mais il était déjà avec quelqu'un avant de commencer le jeu... soupira Aiba.

-Vu tous les couples brisés qu'on a ramassé ces derniers temps, tu auras peut-être ta chance.

-...Et puis... continua-t-il d'une voix peu à peu plus faible, c'est difficile de le voir toujours loin de moi alors que je fais ce que je peux à chaque seconde pour que mon corps ne me trahisse pas... Tu sais, j'en ai prit des douches froides !

-J'imagine oui, ça me faisait la même chose avant que je ne sorte avec Pi.

-Couche avec moi Toma, déclara Aiba en le regardant avec détermination.

-Quoi ? Attends... et ton amoureux secret alors, hein ? voulu plaisanter le cadet.

-S'il te plait. Couche avec moi ce soir, mon corps n'en peux plus d'être autant insatisfait jours après jours. Juste ce soir, et je ne t'oblige pas à revenir pour les deux autres jours.

-Mais... tu sais que c'est difficile ce que tu me demandes, Aiba-kun ?

-Je t'en supplie, ajouta-t-il en se laissant tomber à genoux sur le tapis, les larmes au bord des yeux.

-Eeeeh ? Non attends relève toi...

-Je t'en supplie ! continua Aiba sans bouger.

-Bon... soupira le cadet. Je vais faire ce que je peux alors. Mais tu es sûr de vouloir m'offrir ta première fois ? C'est quand même pas rien...

-Je préfère t'offrir ma première fois et être prêt le jour important plutôt que l'inverse, déclara l'aîné après s'être redressé.

-Tu es sûr de toi, alors. Mais je le ferai à une condition : c'est que ça reste entre nous.

-Promis ! s'exclama le Arashi avec un sourire reconnaissant.

* * *

L'ex-A des Kat-Tun, accompagné de son partenaire du premier tour, frappa à la porte de l'appartement de Sakurai Sho qui hébergeait Tanaka Koki. Ce-dernier avait proposé de faire une sorte de goukon afin de faire plus ample connaissance, mais en groupe. C'est ainsi que Akanishi Jin et Matsumoto Jun furent accueilli dans l'immense appartement du rappeur des Arashi, où ils retrouvèrent également Taguchi Junnosuke et Ninomiya Kazunari, ainsi que Ohno Satoshi et son partenaire, Nakamaru Yuichi. Le début de la soirée se passa bien, quoique légèrement tendue puisqu'ils ne se retrouvaient pas pour seulement faire la fête, et c'est dans un silence moyennement lourd que Sho posa la première question importante.

-Vous sortiez avec qui avant le Love Shuffle ? demanda-t-il en sirotant sa boisson.

-Kame, répondit froidement Jin.

-Tat-chan, ajouta Maru.

-Personne, continua Jun avec un petit sourire.

-Idem, termina Koki.

-Et toi Junno ? reprit Sho en lui tendant une autre cannette.

-Personne.

-C'est pas la peine que je réponde, pas vrai ? grogna Nino en adressant un regard noir à son ex-amant.

-Non, fit Ohno avec un fin sourire, tout le monde sait déjà que tu sortais avec Sho.

-Faut dire qu'elle était pas vraiment discrète la gifle, ajouta Jin.

Nino le fusilla du regard. Jin ne se faisait pas surnommer Bakanishi pour rien ! Mais il n'avait fait que constater les faits, finalement, parce qu'il était vrai que la colère qu'avait éprouvé Ninomiya pour son ex-amant avait été violente, et la gifle aussi. Sakurai en avait gardé une marque pendant plusieurs jours, et les maquilleurs savaient pertinemment à quel point c'était difficile à camoufler, même avec du fond de teint.

-La raison ? fit MatsuJun avec un air désintéressé.

-Eh ?

-Pourquoi tu étais en colère contre Sho-chan.

-Ça ne vous regarde pas ! souffla Nino avec colère tout en rougissant.

-Ben si, reprit MatsuJun, parce que si je dois être ton partenaire pour un tour, j'aimerais éviter de me prendre une gifle.

-C'est parce que j'avais dit à Kazu-chan, expliqua Sho, que j'étais capable de lui faire l'amour n'importe où, même dans un couloir bondé.

-Hua ! Ha ha ha ! se mit à rire Jin. Sérieux ? Tu lui as dit ça ?

-Oui, mais le pauvre chaton est trop coincé pour prendre ça comme un compliment.

-Je vois pas en quoi c'est un compliment ! rétorqua le-dit chaton avec colère.

-Attention, il sort les griffes ! plaisanta Ohno.

-Riida ! Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ?

-Et pourquoi pas ? C'est mignon les chatons.

Nino se stoppa net dans sa tentative de lancer sa cannette sur Jin qui était plié de rire en face de lui et se mit brusquement à rougir, extrêmement gêné par la remarque de son leader. Tous les autres invités présents ne ratèrent cependant pas une seconde du spectacle, et c'est en s'esclaffant toujours plus que Bakanishi fit remarquer la nouvelle teinte très flashy des joues de Nino.

* * *

-Tego, tu trouves pas qu'on fait vieux couple, à rester assit sur ton canapé sans rien faire ?

-En fait, je me disais que les baisers de Ryo-tan me manquaient... dit celui-ci pensivement.

-Ah... moi aussi ceux de Shige me manquent...

-Massu ? Tu me fais un bisou ?

-Si tu veux.

Avec un petit sourire, Yuya quitta son canapé pour venir s'assoir sur les genoux de son meilleur ami. Il passa les bras autour de son cou, et approcha son visage du sien. Ça avait toujours été comme ça entre eux, même s'ils ne sortaient pas ensemble. Ça avait toujours été de cette manière qu'ils se réconfortaient et faisait sentir à l'autre qu'ils étaient là pour s'aider et se soutenir. Et, en ce moment, la joie n'était pas très présente dans l'appartement de Tegoshi. C'est ainsi que leurs lèvres se frôlèrent doucement, tendrement, avant de se presser avec un plus de force. Les deux chanteurs fermaient les yeux, captivés par les sensations qu'il ressentaient en cet instant, et ils se laissèrent aller. Masuda pinça, mordilla la lèvre inférieure de son cadet, la suçota doucement pour la relâcher puis la reprendre, tandis que de son côté, Tegoshi essayait tant bien que mal de lui rendre la pareille. Alors que le baiser devenait de plus en plus fougueux peu à peu, leurs langues se rencontrèrent, presque instinctivement, et ils se les caressèrent, les firent danser, tourner, s'amouracher l'une de l'autre pour les séparer à l'instant d'après, reprenant leur souffle devenu rauque et saccadé. Ne se décollant pas de son meilleur ami, Yuya eut un sourire maladroit, ses lèvres devenues gonflées et rougies après cet échange tortueux.

-C'était plus un baiser qu'un bisou ça, commenta-t-il avec une lueur amusée dans le regard.

-Tu y a répondu, dit simplement Massu alors que son cadet le prenait fermement dans ses bras pour se blottir contre lui.

-...Je peux rester comme ça quelques instants ? demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

-Oui, et puis j'en ai besoin moi aussi... murmura finalement l'aîné en répondant à cette étreinte.

* * *

Dans la chambre plongée dans le noir, deux corps bouillants et en sueur se mouvaient au rythme des cris de plaisir qui fusaient, tous plus rauques et puissants les uns que les autres. Sachant pertinemment que Shige était encore trop attaché à son ex-amant pour accepter de se faire pénétrer par quelqu'un d'autre, Koyama s'était finalement assit à califourchon sur le bassin de son cadet, ce-dernier en lui. Il allait et venait sur le membre tendu et gonflé du plus jeune, provoquant des plaintes jouissives autant chez lui que chez Kato qui tremblait de plaisir, la tête rejetée en arrière, ses poings serrés sur les draps, la bouche ouverte et les yeux fermés, une expression de jouissance pure sur le visage, frissonnant sous les caresses que son aîné effectuait sur son torse et ses hanches. Le rythme de leurs bassins roulant l'un contre l'autre augmenta, faisant quasiment doubler la vitesse de leurs coeurs et de leurs respirations coupées, et Keii se pencha vers son cadet, déposant un baiser brûlant sur ses lèvres grandes ouvertes. Elles le happèrent aussitôt, et les mordirent vivement pour étouffer un nouveau cri. Un autre roulement de bassin, cette fois-ci plus fort, et Shige se libéra en Koyama, entraînant celui-ci derrière lui, tout en poussant un un long râle de plaisir, rauque, tandis que son souffle erratique se mélangeait à celui de son aîné dans un dernier baiser. Ce-dernier se laissa glisser à côté de Kato, sur le lit, le corps ruisselant de sueur, et s'allongea à côté de lui, souriant tandis que ses paupières papillonnaient contre le sommeil. Shige s'étendit également, le souffle toujours un peu court, et se tourna vers son aîné qui prit ses mains dans les siennes.

-Dis-moi Shiggy-chan.

-Hm ?

-Est-ce que Massu te faisait aussi bien l'amour que tu le fais à moi ?

Shige devina le sous-entendu camouflé dans la question de son aîné. Il lui demandait en réalité si Massu l'aimait réellement, ou à un degré inférieur, comme ce que ressentait le cadet envers Koyama. Pour une fois qu'il faisait preuve de tact... Kato en était subjugué. Tant qu'il oublia de répondre.

-Bah... reprit Keii dans un murmure. C'est pas bien grave... Mais sache que je t'aime, et que j'aimerais vraiment que tu me laisses te faire l'amour...

-On verra ça, grommela le cadet avant de se blottir contre Koyama avant de sombrer peu à peu dans un sommeil lourd.

* * *

-PUTAIN NISHIKIDO ÉTEINS CETTE TÉLÉ !

-Et si je veux pas ? Regarde les... c'est beau l'amour !

-TU VEUX CREVER ? ÉTEINS CETTE TÉLÉ !

-Wooh... Pfff. T'es pas drôle.

Ryo appuya sur la commande stop de la télécommande puis éteignit la télévision, avant de se retourner vers son partenaire du premier tour.

-Ouais, mais je m'ennuie maintenant.

-C'est ton problème, râla le Kat-Tun. Je te demande juste de me foutre la paix.

-Mais y a rien à faire chez toi ! Et en plus on se tape sur la gueule !

-Ben rentre chez toi, alors !

-Je peux pas, fit Nishikido en baissant légèrement la tête.

-Eh ? Pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que c'est l'appartement de Tego.

-Attends, je comprends pas là, dit Ueda en venant s'assoir en face de son collègue. Pourquoi tu peux pas rentrer chez toi ? Tu sors bien avec Tegoshi, non ?

-Oui, mais ça va pas trop trop bien en ce moment...

-Vous avez cassé ?

-Non, pas encore, mais ça ne saurait tarder je pense... Et puis, Massu est chez lui pour le premier tour, alors...

-Ah, je vois. Tu as peur de rentrer et de les voir se bécoter alors que tu sors avec Tegoshi...

-Merci pour ton soutien, ironisa Nishikido.

-Bah, t'en fais pas. Si tu viens à casser avec Tegoshi, c'est que ce n'était pas la perle faite pour toi.

-C'est mignon ce que tu dis. Les mots parfaits pour une princesse ! plaisanta l'aîné.

-Oh, c'est bon, j'essayais juste de te remonter le moral.

-Et toi avec Maru ?

-Oh, couci-couça... Il est chez Ohno, là.

-Tu trouveras ta perle, termina Nishikido avec un sourire moqueur qui fit démarrer les rires de son partenaire.

* * *

-Plus vite... souffla la voix rauque d'Aiba tandis que le jeune acteur effectuait en lui de puissants va-et-viens.

Ses mains étaient cramponnées aux hanches du corps au-dessus de lui et roulait sur son bassin excité. Sa tête était rejetée en arrière, enfoncée dans les oreillers, la bouche grande ouverte vibrante de cris de plaisir plus qu'équivoques. Toma, assit sur son bassin, s'appliquait à produire un rythme rapide et lascif en son ami, et il sentait aisément ses frissons sous ses doigts. Lui-même aurait voulu résister au plaisir qui le faisait gémir, mais c'était peine perdue étant donné la cadence soutenue de ses mouvements.

-Encore..., grogna le chanteur en plantant ses ongles dans la peau sous ses doigts.

-Je fais... ce que... je peux... répondit-il entre chaque gémissement.

* * *

La musique faisait rage, vrombissant avec force dans la salle seulement éclairée par des néons colorés. Les corps se mouvaient les uns contre les autres, en rythme, s'excitant visuellement, faisant courber les formes et danser les peaux. Dans une salle VIP, à l'écart, Yamashita et Kamenashi regardaient la piste de danse par une vitre à demi-teintée, leur laissant tout le loisir d'observer les danseurs sans risque d'être vus. Sur la petite table devant eux s'agglutinait une bonne dizaine de verres vides et le leader des NEWS commençait à dodeliner de la tête sous le sommeil qui l'assaillait peu à peu, les bras croisés.

-Pi ?

-Hm ? Grommela celui-ci sans daigner ouvrir les yeux.

-Ça te dit on se fait quelques filles et on rentre ? demanda le Kat-Tun d'une voix un peu pâteuse.

Yamapi ouvrit doucement les yeux et se tourne vers son ami, lentement.

-Kame, tu sais combien ça fait d'années que j'ai pas couché avec une fille ?

-Euh... quatre ?

-Cinq.

-Ah.

Le silence retomba entre eux, puis Kame fronça les sourcils, semblant réfléchir, et roula les yeux vers son ami, tout en tenant exagérément au dossier de son fauteuil.

-Mais ça change quoi ?

-Ça change que c'est pas pareil qu'avec un mec.

-Bah choisis toi un beau petit étalon et fais le hurler...

Le leader fixa intensément son ami, se mordant la lèvre inférieure dans une grande réflexion, tourna lentement les yeux vers la piste de danse, puis les ramena vers le chanteur qui semblait en pleine contemplation de son quatrième verre, situé entre le cinquième et le troisième sur la table.

-Kame ?

-Ouais ? marmonna-t-il sans quitter son chef-d'œuvre des yeux.

-Je peux te faire l'amour ?

-Pourquoi ?

-On est aussi bourré l'un que l'autre, aussi déprimé l'un que l'autre, et on s'est fait plaqué tous les deux, alors pourquoi pas ?

-Alors ouais, mais je bouge pas du fauteuil.

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

_

_PS : Fyuuuuh~ Plutôt long, pas vrai ? Bon, selon les pairings du jeu, il se passe plus ou moins de chose, mais vous avez remarqué que, quoi qu'il se passe, le Johnnys tend toujours à coucher à droite ou à gauche ? ^o^ _

_PS² : Je réitère ma requête de mon dernier OS : Je compte écrire un OS spécial Noël, mais je n'ai absolument aucune idée de pairing ni de scénario, alors je compte sur vous ! ^^_


	5. Chapter 2

Note : Et oui ! J'ai reprit Love Shuffle ! Voici donc le deuxième chapitre, qui correspond au deuxième jour du deuxième tour du jeu^^

* * *

**Chapitre 2 **

_(Premier tour – jour 2)_

Rappels : Pairings

De départ : TomaPi, TegoRyo, ShigeMassu, Akame, UedaMaru, NinoSho (les autres étaient célibataires)

Premier tour : TomaAiba, KamePi, KoyaShige, UedaRyo, TegoMassu, JinJun, ShoKoki, JunnoNino, OhnoMaru

~¤-.-¤~

Au petit matin, alors les rayons du soleil filtraient timidement à travers les rideaux entrouverts, Sho ouvrit un oeil et se redressa en se massant le front, tentant de faire disparaître la douleur dans son crâne. Il bailla et se leva tout en détaillant son salon d'un regard un peu hagard. Il vit, dans la demi-pénombre, les corps enchevêtrés de Jun, Ohno et Nino, non loin de plusieurs bouteilles vides, puis Jin qui dormait paisiblement, son bras tombant du canapé et qui reposait sur le visage endormi de Junno. Sur le deuxième canapé était recroquevillé Koki, la tête entre les coussins. Nino, le seul en caleçon, eut un gémissement étouffé par l'épaule de Riida et son index gauche eut un très léger spasme. Sho regardait la scène avec un sourire, et il hésita à les réveiller tant leurs positions étaient comiques. Malheureusement, ils travaillaient tous le jour même, et il dû réveiller ses collègues. Il commença alors à élever la voix, frappant dans ses mains en passant entre les meubles, alla ouvrir les rideaux et la fenêtre par laquelle un air froid s'engouffra.

-Ferme la fenêtre... marmonna Koki en resserrant les coussins autour de son visage.

-Quékipass ? fit Junno à mi-voix en déplaçant la main de Jin qui reposait sur ses yeux.

-Faut se lever ! Déclara le rapper des Arashi avec un grand sourire.

-Pfff... c'est pas juste...

-Gné ? grogna Jun en se redressant. Pourquoi il fait déjà jour ? On s'est couché y a pas une heure !

-Tu parles trop, Jun... marmonna Ohno sans bouger.

-Vous avez dormi plus de sept heures, répondit Sho en regardant sa montre. Et si vous ne voulez pas être en retard, faut bouger.

-Moi j'suis en vacances ! répliqua Jin sans daigner récupérer son bras qui commençait à énerver Junno.

-On est content pour toi, marmonna ce-dernier en se levant lentement.

-Dites, commença Nino en s'étirant peu à peu, ça vous dit de refaire un goukon ce soir ?

-Moi je veux bien, répondit Sho, mais comment tu veux trouver ton âme soeur si on fait des goukons tous les soirs ?

-C'est pas ton problème que je sache, répliqua le précédent avec un ton agacé tout en se redressant.

-Bon en tout cas, vous ne ferez pas votre goukon chez moi ce soir. Allez chez Riida ou Jin, y a plus de place.

-Pourquoi ? demanda ce-dernier. T'es où ce soir ?

-Koki et moi, on est invité chez Aiba-chan, répondit-il en regardant son portable.

-Hé ! Rétorqua Junno. C'est de la triche ! On a pas le droit d'aller voir les autres couples !

-Et on a fait quoi hier soir ? lui renvoya Sakurai.

* * *

-J'me sens tout bizarre... marmonna Kame en quittant le canapé sur lequel il était allongé.

-D'après ce que je me rappelle et ce que je vois, fit Yamapi en désignant la totale nudité de son partenaire, la nuit ne s'est pas finie en boîte.

-En tout cas, on sait où on est, c'est déjà ça. Et il est chouette ton appart'.

-Fallait mieux rentrer après ce qu'on a laissé là-bas. Et heureusement qu'on est des habitués sinon le patron nous aurait fait payer un nouveau fauteuil.

-Faut dire que tu as été productif cette nuit, railla le Kat-Tun avec un sourire malicieux.

-D'ailleurs je comprends pas comment je me suis retrouvé en-dessous alors que c'est moi qui devait diriger.

-Ah bah... l'habitude...

Le leader des NEWS leva les yeux au ciel tout en enfilant un jean sous le regard quand même très gourmand de son partenaire qui s'était rallongé, trop mal pour rester debout.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que ce jean te faisait un super beau cul ?

-Aussi loin que mes souvenirs me permettent de m'en rappeler, tu me le dis à chaque fois que je le mets.

-Ah bon...

Le silence tomba dans l'appartement tandis que Yamapi, toujours torse nu, sortait des cachets d'aspirine pour éviter le mal de tête pendant la journée. Il allait avaler la sienne lorsque...

-On refait l'amour ce soir ?

-Sérieux Kame, tu peux arrêter d'essayer de me chauffer ?

-Pardon d'être pervers, répliqua le Kat-Tun avec un sourire sadique.

-Oui, t'es un gros pervers.

-Jin était plus réceptif que toi, en tout cas...

-Pfff... soupira-t-il en partant vers la cuisine.

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ? lança-t-il depuis l'autre salle.

-Pour ce soir.

-Si tu me laisses diriger, oui. Sinon, tu vas voir ailleurs.

-Oh, t'es pas cool...

-Bon, t'as l'intention de sécher le boulot ? s'impatienta Yamapi qui revenait avec une pomme et un café.

-Arrête, c'est toi qui vient de me faire une proposition salace.

-Je vais te tuer...

-Si c'est de plaisir, c'est quand tu veux ! s'exclama Kazuya avec un grand sourire, toujours aussi nu.

-Mais qui m'a fichu un allumé pareil ? soupira Yamashita. Je me demande comment Jin a fait pour te supporter aussi longtemps.

* * *

-Tu es prêt Massu ? demanda Tegoshi déjà sur le point de partir.

-Oui oui, j'arrive !

Quelques minutes plus tard surgit dans le vestibule Masuda qui continuait d'arranger ses cheveux qui eux ne semblaient pas être d'accord pour sortir.

-Rhaa ! Maudite mèche !

-On s'en fout Massu, on va être en retard. Et puis ça change de te voir comme ça, et j'aime bien.

-C'est vrai ?

-Mais oui ! Allez viens !

Touché par le petit compliment glissé à la va-vite par son meilleur ami, il quitta l'appartement et il se dirigèrent ensuite vers la voiture de l'aîné garée en bas de l'immeuble. Ils se dépêchèrent pour ne pas être vus, et partirent donc vers l'agence. Ils arrivèrent heureusement pile à l'heure, mais furent très surpris de retrouver dans le hall quelques membres d'Arashi, de Kat-Tun, et de NEWS en compagnie de leurs managers respectifs, et de celui de Toma qu'ils ne connaissaient pas beaucoup. Le duo s'approcha alors de Ueda, seul dans un coin à bouder sous l'oeil très amusé de Ryo assit par terre un peu plus loin, et l'aborda.

-Tat-chan, l'interpela Tegoshi, tu sais ce qu'il se passe ?

-Apparemment, Johnny-san veut tous nous voir en même temps.

-Mais on rentrera jamais dans son bureau !

-Il descendra ici il paraît, termina le Kat-Tun avant de baisser la tête, rompant ainsi la conversation.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils commencèrent à patienter du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, en s'occupant comme ils pouvaient, et en essayant de ne pas trop râler. Certains jouèrent avec leur téléphone portable pendant que d'autres discutaient ou que les derniers avaient décidé de faire chier leur monde en embêtant leurs victimes préférées.

-Hime~

-Ta gueule.

-Princesse~

-Va te faire foutre.

-Ryo, arrête d'embêter Ueda ! le réprimanda Jin en arrivant, hilare, accroché au bras de Jun qui l'était tout autant.

-On peut savoir ce qui vous fait rire comme ça ?

-Rien rien.

-Ah non ! souffla Masuda à l'intention de Tegoshi. Mais il le fait exprès en plus !

-Hein ? Qui ça ?

-Shige vient d'arriver au bras de Koyama.

-Ben... p'têt qu'il ne se sent pas très bien...

-T'es vraiment naïf ma parole !

-Pardon d'essayer de te réconforter, marmonna Yuya avant de se retourner, vexé.

-Désolé, je suis un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment... fit précipitamment l'aîné en prenant le plus jeune par les bras pour lui faire face.

-Ouais ben c'est pas une raison pour les passer sur moi, répliqua-t-il en baissant la tête.

-Pardon, ne m'en veux pas s'il te plait, murmura Takahisa en appuyant son front contre celui de Tegoshi.

-Fais moi un bisou alors.

-Hein ? Mais pas ici !

-On s'en fout de ce que les gens pensent...

-Mouais, c'est pas faux. Mais c'est bien c'est parce que c'est toi alors.

Yuya lui répondit avec un petit sourire satisfait et rassuré qui illumina un feu dans les pupilles de son meilleur ami, et il ferma les yeux lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres douces et chaudes de son aîné se poser tendrement sur les siennes. Ce-dernier fit glisser l'une de ses mains vers la nuque de son cadet pendant que l'autre lui enserrait doucement la taille et il pressa un peu plus ses lèvres délicieusement charnues. Très vite, le baiser devint plus fougueux et prit des proportions étranges qu'ils ne contrôlaient pas. Leurs corps s'étaient rapprochés, leurs langues s'étaient rencontrées avec avidité, et leurs mains avaient fini par passer sous les étoffes pour trouver la chaleur de la peau. Alors que Masuda mordillait tendrement la lèvre inférieure de Yuya, un raclement de gorge exaspéré se fit entendre près d'eux, coupant net leur baiser.

-Ça va ? Je vous dérange pas trop ? grogna-t-il.

-Ryo-tan... murmura Tegoshi avant de se précipiter vers lui alors que le Kanjani se retournait pour partir. Attends ! C'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je ne te trompe pas ! Je t'aime !

-Et ben tu sais quoi ? J'en ai plus rien à foutre, c'est fini entre nous, Tegoshi.

Le cadet sentit brusquement son coeur se briser, et il porta la main à sa poitrine, enserrant son t-shirt tout en se laissant tomber à genoux, les larmes coulant sur ses joues satinées. Massu vint alors rapidement vers lui et l'entoura de ses bras pour le réconforter tandis que tout autour, l'animation s'était figée, les spectateurs restant silencieux devant cette scène d'une violence indicible. C'est alors que l'un des chanteurs présents s'avança vers Ryo, le regard sévère et sérieux, les poings serrés.

-Nishikido, t'es toujours aussi méchant avec tes amants ? ragea Koki. Tu peux pas être plus doux ? C'est pas une façon de rompre ! Tu sais très bien que Tego est très émotif !

-Lâche moi la grappe, Koki, grogna le Kanjani avant de le contourner. De toute façon, c'était inévitable. Ça faisait un bon moment que je pensais rompre.

-Espèce de...!

-C'est bon Koki, laisse le, lui souffla Kame en le retenant par l'épaule.

Ryo traversa la petite foule de ses collègues pour aller s'isoler dans un coin tandis que quelques uns se rapprochaient de Yuya pour le consoler et le réconforter. C'est, quelques minutes plus tard, que Johnny arriva dans le hall, et les quatre managers s'occupèrent de les réunir.

-Bonjour à tous, commença-t-il, je sais que ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour parler, et j'aurais pu aussi ne convoquer que les représentants, mais c'est mieux que vous soyez tous là. J'ai été mis au courant de votre petit jeu, le « Love Shuffle » comme vous l'appelez, et bien que je ne sois pas du tout pour, je vais vous donner à tous dix jours de congés. Je sais très bien que même si je vous l'interdisais, vous continuerez ce jeu jusqu'à la fin, donc autant que vous soyez libre pour éviter de fournir un mauvais travail. Mais pour ça, vous êtes obligés de rester encadrés et surveillés et vous allez donc partir pour Okinawa où nous avons une sorte de grande villa. Vous y resterez pour régler vos comptes et vous reviendrez à la fin du jeu pour reprendre votre travail le plus sérieusement possible. Voyez avec vos managers pour les détails et sur ce, je vais espérer que tout le monde y trouvera son compte, termina Johnny en posant les yeux sur Tegoshi qui reniflait encore un peu. A bientôt.

Il se retourna ensuite et partit dans le couloir le plus proche pour rejoindre son bureau. Les Johnnys s'échangèrent des regards surpris et étonnés, impressionnés que leur patron soit aussi compréhensif envers leur vie sentimentale.

-C'est une blague ? s'exclama joyeusement Jun.

-On va devoir changer la durée des tours, fit remarquer Sho, sinon on aura pas assez de jours pour finir.

-Deux jours par tour ? demanda Shige. Ça vous va ?

-Mais il va nous rester deux jours puisqu'on commence le deuxième tour demain...

-Ça nous laissera le temps de faire notre choix. Alors ?

-On peur faire comme ça, acquiesça Jin.

-Parfait, on fera le tirage demain pendant le vol, termina Kato.

Tous acceptèrent et rejoignirent leur loge où ils demandèrent les détails à leur manager, récupérant les billets d'avion, les horaires, et la possibilité de revenir chez eux pour préparer leur voyage.

* * *

-J'ai pas spécialement envie de passer chez moi là... soupira Massu en entrant chez Tegoshi derrière lui.

-Tu as peur de croiser Shige ?

-Ouais...

-Tu veux pas lui demander s'il est chez Kei-chan ? Tu pourras prendre tes affaires comme ça, continua-t-il en refermant la porte.

-Pourquoi pas...

Peu motivé, Masuda sortit son téléphone de sa poche et pianota rapidement un mail qu'il envoya directement après. En attendant que son meilleur ami ne ressorte de la chambre dans laquelle il faisait ses bagages, il alluma la télévision et tomba sur un rediffusion d'un vieux drama bien niais. Ses yeux dérivèrent vers l'écran malgré lui et le fixèrent sans pour autant le voir. C'était si douloureux de savoir que celui qu'il aimait plus que tout avait eu des rapports plus qu'intimes avec un autre, et pendant leur relation qui plus est. Une larme coula sur sa joue, puis c'est un véritable torrent silencieux qui ruissela sur son visage crispé.

-Massu ? fit la voix inquiète de Yuya qui revenait dans le salon.

-Ça fait mal, Tesshi... sanglota l'aîné en prenant son visage dans ses mains. Je peux pas lui pardonner...

Tegoshi vint s'assoir à côté de son meilleur ami sur le canapé avec un petit sourire compatissant et prit l'une de ses mains dans les siennes.

-Je ne peux pas te dire que ça va s'arranger entre vous deux parce que je n'en sais rien... murmura doucement le cadet en caressant tendrement les doigts croisés avec les siens. Mais je peux te dire qu'un jour tu seras heureux avec une personne qui t'aimera vraiment.

-Merci Tesshi.

Reconnaissant envers l'amitié profonde de Yuya, il le prit dans ses bras et nicha son visage dans son cou avec tendresse.

* * *

-Toma ? demanda Aiba, confortablement installé dans son canapé en face de son cadet.

-Oui ?

-Merci pour hier. Pour avoir accepté de coucher avec moi.

-C'est bon, n'en parlons plus.

-Au fait, Sho-chan et Koki ont accepté de venir ce soir.

-Bien, mais tu ne veux pas inviter plus de monde ? Tegoshi avait l'air bien triste tout à l'heure, ça lui remonterait peut-être le moral.

-Pas bête ! Il viendra sûrement avec Massu, ça va ?

-Oui, le seul contre qui j'ai quelque chose, c'est Pi.

-Je vais l'appeler alors.

* * *

-J'm'ennuie.

-Regarde la télé si tu veux, Kame.

-Je veux faire l'amour.

-Tu peux éviter de faire des propositions salaces toutes les deux minutes ? Sérieusement, j'arrive pas à croire que Jin t'ai quitté pour une histoire de thé pas chaud !

-C'était la raison officielle.

-Parce que y en a une autre ?

-Ouais. La vraie raison, c'est que Jin a horreur des petites attentions buccales, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, fit-il avec un sourire en coin.

-C'est joliment dit venant d'un gros pervers !

-Bref, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher et ça l'a foutu en rogne.

-Et c'est pour ça qu'il a rompu ? Il pouvait pas t'en parler pour arranger le coup ?

-C'est Bakanishi aussi. Il a tendance à agir trop spontanément.

-Complètement d'accord sur ce point, termina Yamapi avant de replonger dans son livre.

Mais il n'eut le temps que de lire un paragraphe que son ami s'était assit à califourchon sur ses cuisses, rapprochant dangereusement leurs bassins.

-Kame... soupira le leader en posant son livre sur la table basse. Tu peux t'arrêter et te tenir tranquille deux minutes ?

-Non, t'es trop bien foutu. Je peux pas m'empêcher de te toucher.

-Descends.

-Fais moi l'amour, Pi~

* * *

-Bon, Hime. J'y vais.

-Bon débarras.

-Tu peux pas plutôt me dire « fais attention sur la route » ?

-Je souhaite qu'un camion t'écrase.

-Ah merci ! Ça faut chaud au coeur ! railla Ryo avant de lui envoyer un baiser volant avec la main. Bye, Princesse~

Il sortit ensuite et claqua la porte, descendit rapidement les escaliers, et se précipita dans sa voiture, garée un peu plus loin. L'idée ne lui plaisait pas du tout, mais il devait repasser par l'appartement de Tegoshi pour récupérer ses affaires pour le voyage. Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard devant l'immeuble et sortit rapidement pour ne pas être vu et, une fois en haut des escaliers, il entra directement dans l'appartement. Il fit un pas, referma la porte tout en se déchaussant et arriva dans le salon où il se figea brusquement, les yeux accrochés à deux silhouettes enchevêtrées. Il peina à reconnaître Yuya, allongé sur le canapé, le visage rougis et enfouis entre ses mains tremblantes, les yeux fermés, et poussant de petits gémissements semblable à des jappements plaintifs. Il était apparemment torse nu, non... entièrement nu, et celui qui était recroquevillé au-dessus de lui semblait être Masuda. Il avait son visage niché dans le cou du plus jeune et le parcourait d'une multitude de petits baisers affectueux, caressant son torse de sa main gauche et son membre de sa main droite. L'aîné était encore entièrement habillé et paraissait extrêmement doux dans ses gestes, sachant parfaitement où était la limite à ne pas dépasser.

Mais Ryo sentit monter en lui une vive et puissante colère. Personne n'avais le droit de toucher à _son_ Tegoshi. Il avait beau avoir rompu, son cadet était _sa_ propriété. Il se rua alors vers eux, hors de lui, saisit violemment l'épaule de Masuda et le tira en arrière pour l'écarter de Yuya. Il se précipita ensuite, bouillant de rage, vers l'aîné des deux, et le saisit par le col de son t-shirt.

-MASUDA ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS À MON TEGOSHI ? fulmina-t-il.

-Ry... Ryo-tan... murmura une voix essoufflée et faible derrière lui.

Le Kanjani se retourna brusquement, délaissa Masuda qui se massa la gorge, et s'approcha du cadet du groupe qui était encore prit dans l'élan de ses gémissements. Son visage était rougis, en sueur, et il haletait, essayant de cacher son membre dressé en repliant les jambes, et il leva une main tremblotante et moite vers la joue de son aîné qui le regardait comme s'il était sur son lit de mort. Se pinçant les lèvres, il saisit la petite main de son ex-amant et la pressa dans les siennes, lui adressant un regard incertain et troublé, presque blessé.

-C'est ma vengeance, chuchota Tegoshi d'une voix douce. Tu m'as jeté sans avoir écouté ce que j'avais à te dire et tu as cru que je te trompais. Finalement, c'est bel et bien fini entre nous, ce qui vient de se passer en est aussi une des raisons.

-...

-Je ne suis pas ta propriété, Ryo-tan.

Puis, le cadet se redressa lentement, doucement, et posa une dernière fois ses lèvres sur celles, cloisonnées, de Ryo. Il les frôla, les caressa tendrement, puis s'écarta et quitta le canapé pour se rhabiller, ignorant l'excitation qui n'était toujours pas retombée.

* * *

-Tu me rappelles ce qu'on fait ici ? marmonna Shige en suivant son meilleur ami dans un karaoké.

-On laisse la voie libre à ton p'tit Massu pour qu'il récupère ses affaires.

-T'es pas si méchant finalement.

-Je suis le plus gentil du groupe, confirma Koyama avec un grand sourire.

-Ah ! Pas sûr.

-Et pourquoi ça ? demanda l'aîné en ouvrant la porte de la salle qu'ils avaient réservé.

-Parce que sinon tu ne m'obligerais pas à coucher avec toi aussi souvent.

-T'aimes pas nos petits moments d'affection ? continua-t-il en refermant la porte avant de se diriger vers l'une des banquettes.

-C'est pas une histoire de j'aime ou j'aime pas. Je pourrais pas te dire que j'aime même si j'aime parce que tu sais très bien que j'aime plus avec Massu qu'avec toi.

-Ah.

-T'as pas compris.

-Non.

-Pour résumer, j'aime bien, mais je préfère avec Massu, parce que c'est lui que j'aime.

-Ha ! Tu viens de briser mon petit coeur !

-Bien fait. A cause toi, je suis obligé de lancer ce jeu pour pouvoir retourner avec lui.

-C'est beau l'amour ! s'exclama Koyama en choisissant une chanson. Mais dis moi, tu feras quoi s'il se tourne vers quelqu'un d'autre ?

* * *

-Koki, c'est l'heure d'y aller.

-Ouaip, attends un instant que je récupère mon sac.

Le Kat-Tun passa dans le salon pour rassembler ses affaires puis revint vers son partenaire du tour pour se rendre chez Aiba pour la soirée. Ils prirent la voiture du Arashi une fois les quatre étages descendus par cette merveille appelée ascenseur.

-Tu m'avais pas dit que tu étais intéressé par quelqu'un dans le Love Shuffle, Koki ? demanda Sakurai qui se concentrait sur la route.

-Ah. Ouais, j'ai dû t'en parler...

-Je peux savoir qui c'est ?

-Je sais pas... soupira-t-il. Je préfère pas. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'il était en couple avant le début du jeu.

-Et il ne l'est plus maintenant ?

-Non. Alors... je vais essayer de tenter ma chance, termina-t-il avec un regard soudain rempli d'affection.

-Tu as l'air de beaucoup l'aimer, fit remarquer Sho qui après lui avoir jeté un petit coup d'oeil. Ça fait longtemps ?

-Depuis que je le connais... la même année que les débuts de NEWS, je crois...

-Ah oui, ça date ! Et tu n'es sortit avec personne en attendant ?

-Non, personne. J'ai... hésita-t-il en se mordillant les lèvres. J'ai essayé mais à chaque fois, je me le rappelais.

-Ah, je vois. Un peu comme moi et Aiba-chan.

-Hein ?

-Ouais, ricana Sho, et pourtant je suis sortit avec Nino... pas terrible...

-Mais il est célibataire, Aiba, non ?

-Oui, il n'a jamais eu personne depuis qu'il est Johnnys.

-Et s'il hétéro ?

-Ah non non ! ria le Arashi. Y a pas plus gay qu'Aiba-chan ! Mais c'est juste qu'il n'a jamais dû trouver sa moitié. J'espère que ce sera toi.

-J'espère aussi -ah on est arrivé- et dis, Koki. Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir me dire qui est le mignon que tu aimes ?

-Ben... tu m'as avoué pour Aiba... alors je vais te le dire. Mais ne le répète à personne.

* * *

-Belle descente ! complimenta Jin avant de resservir Jun en alcool.

-Ouais, continua Ohno, je pensais pas que tu pouvais tenir aussi longtemps debout !

-La f-f-ferme... marmonna le Arashi en s'essuyant la bouche.

-Et on peut savoir ce qui nous vaut cette beuverie ? demanda Nakamaru avant de piocher dans le paquet de chips éventré devant lui.

-Il est tombé amoureux, répondit Nino avec un sourire moqueur.

-Sérieux ? Et elle est belle ?

-C'est un meeeec ! s'écria Jun comme si c'était une fatalité.

-C'est qui ? demanda Junno. On le connait ? Un Johnnys ?

-Voui.

Jun porta de nouveau son verre à ses lèvres mais, alors qu'il allait commencer à boire, il le reposa violemment sur la table, et s'adossa vivement contre le canapé, croisant les bras avec un air résigné.

-Qu'est-ce que tu nous fait là ? fit Jin avant de pousser le verre dans sa direction. T'aime plus le saké ?

-Nyon... je me disais juste qu'il n'aimerait pas me voir bourré...

-La puissance de l'amour, quand même ! s'exclama Ohno en riant.

-Et c'est qui ? retenta Junno. Il est dans le Love Shuffle ?

-Voui. Et c'est-

Jun plissa soudain les yeux, puis se ravisa et resta immobile et parfaitement muet, ne voulant apparemment pas révéler l'identité de celui qu'il aimait. Ohno s'approcha lors de lui et lui glissa un nom à l'oreille, testant sa réaction pour savoir si son intuition était bonne. Jun devint immédiatement rouge comme une pivoine, se mit à bégayer en niant la vérité, puis se jeta sur le verre encore plein devant lui.

-Alors ? fit Nino tandis que Riida revenait s'assoir à sa place.

-Toma.

* * *

-_Tadaima_, marmonna Ryo alors qu'il revenait chez Ueda.

-Va crever, lui répondit celui-ci depuis son salon.

Étrangement, le Kanjani ne répliqua rien et, une fois déchaussé, il vint s'assoir sur le deuxième canapé de son partenaire avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains, toujours en silence. Curieux et quand même un peu inquiet, Tatsuya reposa son livre et se leva pour venir s'assoir à côté de lui.

-Ça va pas ?

-Tego a rompu... murmura-t-il en restant dans la même position.

-Bah ce n'est pas très grave, non ? Tu as aussi rompu ce matin à l'agence...

-Mais là, ça veut dire que c'est vraiment fini...

-Je ne te comprends pas. Quand tu as rompu, tu pensais que tu allais continuer à sortir avec lui ? Le principe d'une rupture, c'est de couper les ponts, non ?

-J'étais contrarié et vexé ce matin... ça m'a foutu les boules de le voir embrasser Massu.

-Finalement... je me trompe peut-être hein, mais j'ai l'impression que tu ne penses pas la plupart des choses que tu dis. Quand tu as rompu ce matin, tu voulais seulement lui faire comprendre que tu étais jaloux, pas vrai ?

-J'arrive pas à croire que c'est toi qui est en train d'essayer de me remonter le moral, là...

-Bah, acquiesça Tatsuya avec un sourire, c'est vrai qu'on ne s'entend pas très bien tous les deux, mais c'est pas une raison pour ne pas s'entraider quand ça ne va pas, ne ?

-T'es gentille, Princesse.

Pour une fois, Ueda ne releva pas et se contenta de sourire et de poser sa main sur l'épaule de Ryo, acceptant son compliment en silence.

-Tu sais, le fait que vous ayez rompu, même si c'est malheureux, vous permettra peut-être de remarquer que vous ne pouvez vivre sans l'autre. Ou alors, vous comprendrez que vous n'étiez pas fait pour être ensemble et vous trouverez la personne qui vous conviendra vraiment.

-Mais ce sera triste quand je ne pourrai plus embrasser Tego... quand je ne pourrai plus le caresser ou le prendre dans mes bras...

-Tu oublies une chose, Ryo. Si tu te mets à aimer quelqu'un d'autre, tu n'auras plus aucun regret pour Tegoshi. Tu ne seras pas triste de perdre ces petits moments passés avec lui puisqu'il n'y aura plus que la personne que tu aimeras à cet instant.

-Merci, Tat-chan.

Les yeux larmoyants, Ryo se tourna vers le Kat-Tun et lui adressa un sourire un peu timide mais reconnaissant, et le cadet se sentit brusquement gêné, touché par cette soudaine sincérité et cette gentillesse venant de celui qu'il détestait plus que tout.

* * *

-Hhahh... hahhhh... Tu... es sûr... que c'est une bonne idée... de faire ça ici...? souffla Shige, assis sur la banquette, les cuisses écartées et son meilleur ami penché sur son entrejambe.

-Et pourquoi pas ? De toute façon, j'ai tiré le store de la porte.

Koyama retourna alors à son activité principale, à savoir lécher et sucer le sexe délicieusement gonflé et dressé de son meilleur ami crispé sur la banquette de la salle du karaoké. Il faisait aussi glisser ses mains sur son aine, caressant ses cuisses ou ses hanches, et Shige accrocha les siennes dans la chevelure de son aîné avant de le tirer vers son bassin, le souffle court et la peau moite.

-Allez... prends le complètement...

-T'es pressé ?

-Tu... me fais attendre surtout...

Un sourire s'élargissant sur son visage, Koyama se pencha un peu plus et prit entièrement en bouche le membre bouillant de Kato avant d'effectuer des va et viens, et le cadet se crispa un peu plus, sentant le plaisir monter en lui à grande vitesse. Ses gémissements, jusque là étouffés par ses lèvres cloisonnées, étaient brusquement devenus plus sonores et passionnés, et il se mit à suivre le rythme imposé par le passage de la langue et de la bouche de son aîné sur sa virilité excitée au plus haut point. Enfin, après plusieurs minutes passées à haleter, il se déversa entre ses lèvres, et se laissa glisser sur la banquette pour s'allonger, cherchant à reprendre son souffle, la main posée sur son coeur qui battait la chamade.

-Y a pas à dire... murmura-t-il entre chaque respiration, t'es quand même doué...

-Heureux de l'apprendre. Bon, on passe aux choses sérieuses maintenant ?

_A suivre..._

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre parce que je ne sais pas quand arrivera la suite ! Gamabrimaaaasu =3_


	6. Chapter 3

**Note :** ENFIN ! X) J'ai enfin fini d'écrire ce chapitre ! J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira, parce que le ton est légèrement différent des autres... Bah j'ai joué la carte joker pour les situation "trop de monde, comment je fais ?" Enfin, voilà, bref. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

_**(Deuxième tour – Premier jour)**_

Rappel pairings :

De départ : TomaPi, RyoTego, ShigeMassu, Akame, UedaMaru, NinoSho (les autres étaient célibataires)

Premier tour : TomaAiba, KamePi, KoyaShige, UedaRyo, TegoMassu, JinJun, ShoKoki, JunnoNino, OhnoMaru

C'est donc le jour du départ que se retrouvèrent les vingt Johnnys, plus ou moins excités -selon leurs activités de la nuit- à l'idée de partir en vacances à Okinawa, et sans Papy Kitagawa sur le dos pour les forcer à travailler leur chant, leurs chorégraphies et autre. L'administration n'avait non plus pas fait les choses à moitié puisqu'elle leur avait réservé toute la première classe de l'avion qui allait les emmener sur le petit archipel, et c'est ainsi que les premiers commencèrent à s'installer.

-Le goukon d'hier soir, marmonna Nino tout en rangeant son sac sous son siège, ben il était pas terrible quand même, faut avouer.

-On a fait ce qu'on a pu, te plains pas ! lui répondit Jun en s'asseyant.

-Surtout que comme c'était chez moi, vous en avez vraiment foutu partout, râla Jin. J'aurais pas dû accepter, tiens.

-C'est vrai ça, reprit Nino, pourquoi on l'a pas fait chez Riida ?

-A cause de Maru, c'était trop loin pour passer chez lui reprendre ses affaires après.

-Salut la compagnie ! lança joyeusement Sho en arrivant dans la petite salle, accompagné de Koki.

-Salut vous deux, leur répondit Junno.

-C'était comment la petite fête chez Aiba-chan ? demanda Ohno.

-Très bien, si on oublie le fait que Tegoshi ne tient absolument pas l'alcool et qu'il a fini par nous faire un strip-tease sur la table basse du salon.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait avec vous ?

-Aiba a invité aussi Tegoshi et Massu à sa petite soirée, répondit Koki en s'asseyant à côté de son partenaire du premier tour.

-Et comme Tegoshi était trop saoul pour rentrer chez lui hier soir, il est resté dormir chez Aiba-chan, termina le Arashi. Donc ils ne devraient plus trop tarder puisqu'on est parti à peu près en même temps. Et sinon, votre goukon ?

-Nino faisait la gueule, Jun n'a pas bu un seul verre à cause son amoureux secret, Jin n'a pas arrêté de râler parce qu'on foutait soit trop de bordel soit pas assez, Junno a passé sa soirée à jouer aux jeux vidéos et Maru travaillait son MC du prochain Shounen Club, récapitula Ohno. La classe quoi !

-Oh ta gueule, hein ! lança Nino.

-Tu vois ? Un vrai petit chaton.

A cette remarque, en plus de vouloir se murer dans un silence complet, Kazunari se mit brusquement à rougir et tourna vivement la tête vers les hublots pour ne plus croiser un seul regard, alors que les autres Johnnys arrivaient les uns après les autres. Tegoshi avait l'air d'avoir un peu mal à la tête et de ne pas se souvenir de la soirée précédente, guidé par Masuda qui semblait plus qu'en forme malgré une légère fatigue visible sur son visage. Puis arrivèrent Aiba et Toma, de bonne humeur, qui saluèrent tout le monde, et Koyama et Shige, ce qui plomba la très bonne humeur de Massu. Ce-dernier fixa alors son regard noir sur ses chaussures et ne fit que répondre vaguement à ce que disait son meilleur ami, assit à côté de lui. L'arrivée de Ueda et Ryo fut étonnamment calme, et chacun partit s'assoir à un coin opposé de la salle pour éviter d'avoir à se taper dessus dès le début du voyage, avant d'accueillir les heureux derniers : Kamenashi et Yamashita. Leur apparition coupa toutes les discussions et tous les yeux se tournèrent vers eux, plus qu'abasourdis par la tête qu'ils avaient en ce début de journée. Les cernes, marques d'une nuit très courte, mais aussi quelques taches rouges dans le cou du leader des NEWS, rien n'aurait pu être plus explicite, et c'est Jin qui commença à tirer la tronche, maintenant qu'il avait comprit qu'en plus de ne pas avoir apparemment beaucoup souffert de leur rupture, son amant se payait le luxe de se taper le grand Yamapi.

C'est, une fois le rideau séparant la première classe de la deuxième tiré, que Shige se leva, une boîte en carton dans la main, puis la brandit pour rappeler pourquoi ils quittaient l'agence pendant dix jours, et il accapara ainsi tous les regards. Toma, assit à sa droite, fut le premier à tirer.

-Tegoshi, annonça-t-il après avoir déplié le petit papier.

-Désolé, il s'est endormi, lui répondit Massu avec un petit sourire. Mais je le lui dirai quand il sera réveillé.

-Bon, ça devrait bien se passer, normalement.

-A Yamapi, reprit ensuite Shige en lui tendant la boîte.

-Voyons voir~ Oh ! Jin !

-Sérieux ? fit celui-ci en redressant vivement la tête avec un grand sourire. Je sens que ça commence bien ce séjour !

-Au moins, ça veut dire que je me tape toujours pas Bakanishi~ chantonna Kame assit à côté de Yamapi.

-Toi, ta gueu-

-Suivant ! lança Kato. Euh... Ryo ?

-Mouais... A ben tiens, j'ai l'autre taré de l'Akame.

-Moi ? demanda Kazuya avec soudain un vif intérêt alors qu'il commençait à se vautrer sur Yamashita.

-Qui d'autre ? grogna Ryo avant de s'adosser de nouveau à son siège.

-Pas besoin d'être agressif... murmura-t-il en posant la tête sur l'épaule Tomohisa.

-Je veux tirer ! s'exclama Koyama en brandissant soudain la main. Shigeeeeee !

-Ouais ouais, ça vient.

-Parce qu'en plus de te barrer avec lui, t'es obliger de céder à ses caprices ? grommela Massu avec un ton sévère.

-C'est pas parce que je t'ai trompé avec lui que je le préfère à toi, alors reste calme.

-Dites, fit Sho avec un petit sourire, c'est moi ou on vient d'avoir une toute petite déclaration très maladroite ?

-Ça m'en a tout l'air en effet, acquiesça Aiba

-Kokiiiiiiiiii ! cria Koyama en lançant en l'air son papier sous le regard médusé des autres Johnnys.

-Oh, fit celui-ci, apparemment déçu.

-Bah qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ko-chou ? reprit l'aîné des NEWS avec une moue faussement blessée. Tu m'aimes p'us ?

-C'est pas ça mais... répondit Koki en jetant un petit regard discret vers l'un de ses collègues. Non, t'inquiète, c'est pas grave.

-C'est louche.

-Pourquoi ça ? souffla précipitamment le Kat-Tun.

-C'est même trèèèèès louche !

-Je crois que Koki a un amoureux secret...

-Sakurai-kun ! le reprit le précédent avec indignation. Tu m'avais promis de ne pas le dire !

-Je t'ai seulement promis de ne pas dire qui c'était.

-C'est qui ? demanda distraitement Kame qui laissait intentionnellement ses doigts frôler l'entrejambe de Yamapi qui lui ne disait rien.

-Personne !

-C'est un Johnnys, pas vrai ? fit Jin avec un soudain intérêt pour la conversation.

-Un Arashi ? continua Ohno.

-Non je suis sûr que c'est un Kat-Tun, ajouta Nino avec un sourire.

-Ou plutôt un News ! lança Junno alors que le pauvre Koki semblait se décomposer sur place.

-Mais non... c'est pas... c'est pas ça...

-Koki-chou est tout désespéré, arrêtez, c'est pas bien, les réprimanda Koyama avec un ton bien plus que joyeux.

-Moi je veux savoir qui c'est ! répliqua Maru.

-Et moi je sais qui c'est~ chantonna Sho avec un grand sourire.

-Un News alors ?

-C'est pas Kei-chan, déduisit Ryo qui semblait amusé par l'idée de traumatiser un autre Kat-Tun.

-Et ça peut pas être Tego, continua Aiba. Alors... Shige ?

-Ah non, pas moi ! rétorqua l'intéressé.

-Ou Massu ? ajouta Jin. Pas Yamapi quand même...

-S'il vous plait, arrêtez, geignit Koki qui ne voulait pas être raillé si son secret venait à être découvert.

-Qu'est-s'qu'il s'passe ? marmonna Yuya qui venait de se réveiller en se frottant les yeux.

-Rien rien, répondit Keiichiro comme si ça importait peu, on essaie de trouver l'identité de celui dont Koki est amoureux.

-Koki est amoureux ? releva le plus jeune en regardant l'intéressé.

-Oui mais c'est pas important ! lâcha celui-ci en baissant la tête.

-Bon, y en a qui n'ont toujours pas pioché, là, reprit Shige en agitant la boîte. Sho-kun ?

-Ouaip. Alors voyons... Oh, Masuda-kun.

-Moi ? fit ce-dernier en se redressant.

-Ben oui, y en a combien qui s'appellent Masuda, abruti, râla Ryo.

-Pas besoin d'être désagréable, Ryo, le défendit Kato en tendant la boîte à Aiba.

-Voyons voir... fit celui-ci en piochant. Ah, Jun.

-Mouais, marmonna l'interpelé qui faisait semblant de dormir.

-On sait bien que tu voulais être avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais faudra te contenter de ça, Jun ! lança Ohno avec un sourire rieur.

-Bien tiens, Oh-chan ! l'appela Nino. Pioche donc tant qu'on y est !

-Et le gagnant est : Taguchi-kun !

-Iriguchi deguchi-

-Oui oui, on connait, le coupa le précédent. Nino-chan, à toi.

-Maru, annonça celui-ci après avoir déplié son papier.

-Cool, Hime se retrouve avec Shige~

-Ta gueule, Nishikido, grogna Ueda.

-Au fait, ça fait un moment qu'on a pas entendu Bakanishi et son taré d'ex, fit remarquer Ryo.

-Suffit de regarder _ça _pour comprendre pourquoi, lui répondit Sho en les désignant du doigt.

En effet, on pouvait voir, assit sur l'accoudoir du siège de Yamapi, Jin qui administrait à son nouveau partenaire un baiser des plus fougueux, les bras passés derrière sa nuque, faisant s'entrechoquer leurs langues dans le simple but d'étouffer les éclats de voix qui seraient un peu trop vifs dans le cas contraire. La raison était que, un peu plus bas et plié en deux depuis son siège, Kamenashi avait réussit à extraire des différentes couches de vêtements qui se succédaient la virilité du leader des News, et il s'appliquait à la parcourir de grand coups de langues, ce qui tétanisait réellement Tomohisa.

-A bah bordel, lâcha Nishikido avec effarement. Ils s'arrachent même Pi. Ça va finir en plan à trois ça.

-Du moment qu'ils ne le font pas dans l'avion... espéra Junno.

Et c'est en faisant abstraction des légères plaintes lâchées par Yamashita que le vol continua, troublé par les différentes conversations, plus ou moins mouvementées, ou le sommeil de certains autres. Après plusieurs heures, l'avion atterrit à Okinawa, et ils rejoignirent tous l'immense villa qui leur était prêtée. Ils découvrirent donc la gigantesque pièce à vivre, qui servait de salon et de salle à manger et qui contenait une bonne dizaine de canapés orientés vers un grand écran plat suspendu au mur. Un grand sourire s'étira sur le visage des amateurs de films, et ils continuèrent la visite. Outre la cuisine et les sanitaires qu'ils allaient devoir se partager, il y avait quinze chambres individuelles et autant qui comportaient des lits doubles. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de s'installer dans les chambres doubles, afin de faciliter le jeu, et que ceux qui seraient gênés de partager le lit avec d'autres pourraient toujours dormir dans les chambres individuelles. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à s'installer ou à commander de quoi faire la cuisine pendant les dix jours qui allaient suivre, et il ne fut pas rare de perdre de vue régulièrement la présence de Yamapi, Kame et Jin.

Lorsque vint le début de leur première soirée, aucun n'avait réellement envie de retourner s'enfermer dans les chambres, et c'est ainsi que Ryo et Pi proposèrent d'organiser une beuverie générale. L'idée fut bien évidemment extrêmement bien reçue par tous, et ils étaient tous affalés quelques minutes plus tard dans les différents canapés, tout le stock d'alcool posé sur les trois tables basses. Le début fut tranquille, quelques questions posées par-ci par-là, des réponses plus ou moins véridiques, puis le tout commença à se dégrader alors que les bouteilles se vidaient. Notamment, vers une heure plutôt avancée de la nuit, un Tegoshi complètement bourré grimpa comme il pouvait sur la table basse la plus proche de lui, une bière à la main, et commença à se déhancher sensuellement sur la musique de la chaîne hi-fi qui n'était à présent plus du tout contrôlée. Alors qu'il tentait de terminer sa bouteille, il renversa la moitié sur son t-shirt et le reste coula le long de son menton, chancelant, manquant de tomber. Puis, lâchant sa boisson il retira maladroitement son t-shirt en un strip-tease improvisé qui avait capté la plupart des regards. Le t-shirt tomba à terre et il saisit une autre bouteille qu'il porta à ses lèvres, à présent ivre mort, pour boire goulument, la moitié de l'alcool glissant le long de sa gorge et de son torse, se déhanchant toujours, chauffant ses collègues qui ne le lâchaient plus. La bouteille vide, il continua de se déshabiller comme il pouvait -c'est-à-dire sans s'écrouler tant il était déchiré- et il réussit à abandonner son jean sans trop de mal, avant de s'occuper de son sous-vêtement qui ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. En maître du monde, il écarta les bras, le visage levé vers le plafond avant de tomber brutalement sur la table avec un fou rire qui emporta ceux des autres.

-'Tain il est trop con ce mec ! lança Jun en s'esclaffant.

-Ouais mais c'est un putain de canon, répondit Ryo en se mordillant les lèvres avec désir.

-T'es bigleux ou quoi ? répliqua Kame avec une voix qui déraillait dans les aigus. Pi est canon. Tego c'est un moucheron à côté.

-Tego il baise bien !

-Pi encore mieux !

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Y a qu'avec moi que Tego a couché.

-Ben ça sera plus le cas, souffla Kazuya avec un sourire pervers avant de se tourner vers Tegoshi qui avançait à quatre pattes vers une bouteille qui n'était pas encore entamée. Tegoooo ?

-Vouiiiiii ?

-Tu fais l'amour avec moi ?

-Oh ouais !

Sur ces mots, Kame se leva de son canapé et s'avança en chancelant vers son cadet pour le saisir par la main et l'amener dans un coin de la salle, sous le regard médusé de Ryo qui n'avait plus assez les idées claires pour l'en empêcher et qui se retourna alors vers un Yamapi complètement défoncé qui s'était lui aussi mit à se déshabiller, un Jin avide à quelques centimètres de lui. Sur un autre divan, Koyama prodiguait ses habituels soins sur son comparse de KoyaShige alors que Massu était prit en étau entre Sho et Aiba qui s'était soudainement déclaré un amour des plus flamboyants à grand coup de déclarations foireuses, et le tout semblait finir en échauffement mutuel de part et d'autre de leur cher arbitre. Plus loin, Ueda et Junno s'était trouvé une passion commune, elle aussi arbitrée, mais avec plus de véhémence et par Koki et Nakamaru. Toma était étrangement tombé dans les bras d'un Jun possessif tandis qu'Ohno cherchait à défaire les boutons de la chemise de Nino qui eux ne semblaient pas être d'accord pour se laisser faire.

Ce fut lorsque Yuya poussa un bref hurlement des plus sensuels en atteignant la jouissance que les précédents groupes se défirent pour se mélanger.

-Hé ! Moi aussi je veux sauter Tego ! répliqua Jin en voyant que son ex avait vraisemblablement adoré le corps de leurs cadet.

-Ben vas-y avant que quelqu'un te le pique, parce que y aura de la demande.

-Il est si bon que ça ?

-Oh putain ouais ! Il sent la luxure à plein nez ! Et la façon dont il gémit n'aide pas en plus.

-Il est réceptif alors ?

-Trop ! Mais j'arrête de parler où quelqu'un va passer avant toi. Vas-y donc~ Je vais m'occuper de Pi en attendant...

-Profite bien.

-Ah mais j'ai déjà testé, ne t'inquiète pas.

Alors que Jin et Kame discutaient sexe, les groupes s'étaient mélangés, et on pouvait donc retrouver Koyama qui se laissait aller bruyamment entre les bras de Maru alors que Shige et Massu s'étaient de nouveau unis, mais dans un tel état second qu'ils ne se souviendraient de rien. Plus loin, Sho avait échangé Aiba contre Nino, rendant à Ohno une certaine liberté pour aller se rapprocher de Junno et Ueda qui semblaient s'ennuyer. Toma et Jun s'étaient séparés pour boire un peu, mais ils furent vite interrompus par un Ryo quelque peu expansif dans sa jouissance alors que son leader se mouvait en lui en gémissant continuellement. Pendant ce temps, Yuya s'était rapproché du centre de l'animation et avait dégoté une bouteille chanceuse pour la vider d'un très long trait, assit par terre et adossé contre l'un des canapés, les jambes écartées et une main posée à côté de lui pour le maintenir redressé. Déjà bien plus qu'ivre mort, il porta à ses lèvres une autre bouteille qui traînait à peine la précédente terminée et ne fit même pas attention à Jin qui venait s'installer entre ses cuisses pour faire rouler son bassin contre le sien afin de vérifier si les dires de son ex étaient exacts ou non. Après quelques mouvements, le cadet relâcha sa bouteille -qu'il venait aussi de terminer- et commença à gémir, et il s'avança brusquement pour venir prendre à pleine bouche son vis-à-vis qui lui rendit immédiatement le baiser.

-T'as un goût d'alcool, souffla-t-il après quelques instants.

-Ben voui, j'ai bu.

-J'ai vu, dit-il tout en lui assénant un grand mouvement de bassin.

-Hmm ! Encore !

-J'aime comment tu gémis~

-Dis Jiiiiiin...

-Oui ?

-Je veux un plan à trois.

-Avec qui ? demanda l'aîné en se tournant vers leurs acolytes tous aussi bourrés les uns que les autres et dans des positions pas très recommandables.

Yuya se mordit intensément les lèvres à la recherche d'une réponse alors qu'il passait en revue les corps de tous ses aînés, ses yeux se remplissant d'un vif désir et, alors qu'il scrutait comme il pouvait les silhouettes déformées par sa vision brouillée par l'alcool, il chancela et manqua de peu de s'étaler sur le sol si Jin n'avait pas déjà été assit sur ses cuisses. Malheureusement, celui-ci voulu le retenir, mais la boisson n'aidant pas, ses réflexes étaient devenus si lents que ces bras arrivèrent au niveau de Tegoshi lorsque celui-ci atteignit le sol dans un grand éclat de rire complètement incontrôlé. Se trouvant bien évidemment ridicule ainsi contorsionné sur le côté, il partit dans un fou rire étranglé que Jin voulut arrêter en redressant son pauvre cadet pour le secouer et lui faire retrouver ses esprits. Au final, il n'obtint qu'un prunier bruyant et bien mou, ce qui inquiéta passablement Akanishi.

-Hé, tiens bon, on va appeler la bombe sexuelle qui va te faire voir les étoiles d'accord ? Oh je sais. Yamapi, ça te dit ?

-C'que tu veuuuuux, marmonna Tegoshi, toujours secoué qui semblait être déconnecté de la réalité.

-Pi-chan~ ! l'appela alors Jin en élevant la voix.

-C'est pour baiser ? lui répondit une voix bourrue de derrière l'un des canapés.

-Ouais, y a Tego qui réclame.

-J'arrive !

Le leader se redressa alors doucement avant de chanceler violemment et de retomber sur le sol, écrasant Nishikido qui, étrangement, ne se plaignit pas.

-Désolé, p'tit Ryo, y a ton ex qui m'appelle.

-J'veux v'nir, marmonna celui-ci en s'accrochant à sa jambe alors que Tomohisa s'avançait à quatre pattes vers son cadet.

-Hé mais lâche moi !

-Piiiii ! Prends-moi avec toi !

-Rhooo... tout de suite les grands mots. Et si je te prends, je fais quoi à Tego, hein ?

-Ben... lui peux te prendre...

-Tu t'écoutes quand tu parles ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Pour rien, viens.

Et sur ces mots, Yamashita attira à lui son ami tout en avançant vers Jin et Tegoshi qui avait un air étrange, les paupières à demi-fermées et les yeux dans le vague. L'aîné des deux continuait de le secouer pour le maintenir vraisemblablement éveillé, mais il ne put retenir son regard de supplier son meilleur ami de se dépêcher.

-Putain Pi, grouille ! A ce train là il dormira quand tu seras arrivé.

-Je suis là, je suis là.

-Moi aussi, ajouta Ryo en venant se poster de l'autre côté de Jin.

-On commence ?

-Arrête de le secouer déjà, souffla le Kanjani.

Ce que fit immédiatement Jin, mais, dans son élan, le cadet continua d'osciller pendant un instant avant de se laisser tomber en avant, et son front se posa sur le torse d'Akanishi.

-Je veux p'uuuuuuus... geignit-il, les yeux larmoyants.

-Mais il est complètement défoncé ! s'exclama Ryo en le redressant.

-Vu tout ce qu'il a bu, c'est pas étonnant, fit remarquer Jin.

-Et vous pouviez pas l'arrêter ? Il tient trop pas bien l'alcool !

-Ryo, on était tous occupés, fit Yamashita en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ouais mais- commença le précédent avant de se stopper dans sa phrase en voyant que son cadet avait réussit à attraper une autre bouteille, heureusement vide. Oulà, non ! Toi, tu arrêtes de boire !

-Mais j'ai soiiiiiif ! répliqua-t-il en attirant à lui sa prise.

-Tego, tu as trop bu, arrêtes.

Ils furent soudain interrompus par des éclats de voix qui venaient d'un peu plus loin et ils tournèrent tous la tête dans la direction de la bataille qui avait été déclarée.

-Qu'est-c'qu'il se passe, là-bas ? demanda Jin.

-Kame et Jun se disputent Toma, répondit Tomohisa.

-Ton Toma, corrigea Ryo avec sarcasme.

-C'est plus mon Toma. Il a cassé.

-Comme Kame n'est plus mon Kame.

-Ouais mais là c'est toi qui a cassé, reprit Ryo.

-Pour une raison débile en plus, ajouta Yamapi.

-Tu connais la vrai raison ? La vrai de vrai ?

-Kame m'a raconté. Espèce de Bakanishi.

-Je sais... soupira celui-ci avant d'être alerté par un bruit sourd.

Ils tournèrent de nouveau tous la tête pour refaire face à Tegoshi qui était tombé sur le côté, les yeux fermés, le front posé sur le sol et les bras le long du corps. Cette position, très loin d'être très confortable, mit la puce à l'oreille aux trois autres.

-Il... Il est inconscient ? souffla précipitamment Ryo.

-J'ai bien l'impression, répondit Tomohisa, l'esprit trop embrouillé pour saisir la véritable gravité de la chose.

-On fait quoi ? demanda alors Jin.

-Je sais pas.

Dans l'assemblée, certains ne s'étaient contentés que de quelques boissons et, étant restés plus sobres que les autres, ils avaient assisté au grand n'importe quoi qui avait suivi cette beuverie. L'un d'eux quittait des yeux une bataille de cris hystériques et colériques entre Jun et Kame qui s'était peu à peu transformée en bataille de gémissements pour s'intéresser à ce que faisait ses autres collègues. Pi, Jin, et Ryo, assis les uns à côtés des autres, face à un canapé. Bah, ils étaient bourrés, rien de bien étonnant. Pourtant, une paire de jambes dépassait de sous le cul de Bakanishi, il y avait donc quelqu'un d'autre. Et c'est, curieux et amusé, qu'il se redressa pour voir à qui appartenait ces gambettes.

-Alors ? demanda encore Jin.

-Je sais toujours pas.

-Avec tout ça, on a pas baisé.

-On le fait tous les trois ? reprit Pi. Et on laisse Tego ?

-Ah non, je laisserai pas Tego, moi. Kame m'a dit qu'il était plein de luxure.

-On se le fait à deux alors ? demanda le leader des News.

-Et moi ? râla Ryo.

-Toi t'y as déjà goûté. Alors Jin, tu prends quoi ? Le sexe ou le cul ?

-Le deuxième me tente bien.

-LE PREMIER QUI LE TOUCHE, JE LE BOUFFE ! hurla soudain une voix.

_A suivre..._

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu !  
Ah oui, pardon, je me suis beaucoup concentrée sur Tego dans ce chapitre... Quoiqu'on commence à se rapprocher peu à peu des pairings finaux, par moments. ^^  
Voilà voilà, donc, j'espère que vous avez aimé !_


	7. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

_**(Deuxième tour – Deuxième jour)**_

Rappel pairings :

De départ : TomaPi, RyoTego, ShigeMassu, Akame, UedaMaru, NinoSho (les autres étaient célibataires)

Premier tour : TomaAiba, KamePi, KoyaShige, UedaRyo, TegoMassu, JinJun, ShoKoki, JunnoNino, OhnoMaru

Deuxième tour : TomaTego, JinPi, KoyaKoki, RyoKame, ShigeUeda, MassuSho, OhnoJunno, NinoMaru, AibaJun

~¤-.-¤~

Il était midi passé lorsque Massu se réveilla avec un mal de crâne conséquent, et des douleurs à l'estomac. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il était allongé sur l'un des canapés du salon, entièrement nu, et Shige endormi non loin de lui, tandis que la forte lumière du Soleil filtrait à travers les fins rideaux blancs qui recouvraient les grandes fenêtres de la salle. Il se redressa, se tenant fermement au dossier du divan pour ne pas tomber, et observa l'apocalypse régnant autour de lui. Tout d'abord, Yamapi, Jin, et Ryo, étaient tous les trois enchevêtrés sur le large tapis rouge -qui ne l'était plus trop à présent- et, manifestement, on pouvait voir que le leader des News étaient encore en Ryo. Plus loin, Toma dormait d'un sommeil profond, un bras passé en travers des hanches de Jun qui s'était pressé contre lui. Sur un autre canapé comataient paisiblement Kame et Junno, le plus grand vautré sur son leader, puis plus loin, on pouvait apercevoir Koyama roulé en boule dans un coin, le ventre de Ueda lui servant d'oreiller tandis que Ohno, Nino et Maru se partageaient un même coussin. Enfin, Aiba et Sho sommeillaient tranquillement, étalés de tout leur long sous l'une des tables basses qui semblait ainsi leur servir d'abri. Et il fallait bien entendu préciser que tout ce petit monde était nu suite à la beuverie générale de la veille qui n'avait pas tardé à finir en orgie collective.

Ou presque. Il en manquait à l'appel.

Ouvrant lentement un œil, Tegoshi se rendit rapidement compte qu'il n'était plus dans le salon. Pas dans les toilettes ni dans la cuisine non plus. Les lieux ressemblaient plus à une chambre, et le confortable matelas qui le soutenait en était la preuve. Il tourna alors la tête vers sa gauche et fut plus que surprit de voir un visage tout proche du sien, et qui dormait profondément, un bras passé autour de la taille de Yuya, une couverture les recouvrant. Il cilla, et ses pupilles passèrent sur les traits pourtant connus de son vis-à-vis : mèches noires, front dégagé, lèvres rebondies et nez droit, il était indéniable qu'il avait devant lui l'un des Johnny's de l'agence. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils un instant avant d'ouvrir doucement les paupières, et son regard brun tomba sur le visage de Tegoshi avant qu'un sourire n'illumine ses traits.

-Bien dormi ? fit-il à voix basse.

-Pas trop... Mal à la tête... marmonna le plus jeune qui venait de remarquer ce détail gênant mais néanmoins très présent.

-Faut dire que tu as sacrément bu, hier soir.

-Tant que ça ? Je m'en souviens pas trop... souffla encore Yuya en se massant le front.

-Tu veux connaître la vérité ?

-Dis toujours.

-Tu as couché avec Kame, et tu t'es évanoui juste avant de faire pareil avec Jin, Ryo et Yamapi.

Le plus jeune ouvrit des yeux plus que surprit et fixa Koki pendant quelques instants. Il ne se rappelait pas de la nuit, mais cette remarque ne l'étonnait pas vraiment, surtout lorsqu'on connaissait son comportement dès qu'il buvait un peu trop, et il fallait dire qu'il avait bien plus que bu « un peu trop » au vu du nombre de bouteilles qu'il avait vidées. Et d'ailleurs, en vestige, il avait un mal de crâne épouvantable et des douleurs un peu partout, signe de son échange corporel plutôt passionné avec son aîné des Kat-Tun. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, son regard revint vers le rappeur du même groupe et le jaugea en silence, remarquant qu'il était aussi nu que lui, et enveloppé dans la même couverture.

-Et toi ? demanda alors Yuya.

-Moi, j'ai empêché Ryo, Yamapi, et Bakanishi de coucher avec toi alors que tu étais inconscient.

-Oh. Bah, merci, souffla-t-il sans se rendre véritablement compte de ce qu'avaient failli faire ses collègues. Mais, pourquoi on est là tous les deux ?

-Pour te protéger, répondit simplement l'aîné. Et parce que je t'aime.

Dans la salle, il fallut bien plus d'une heure pour réveiller tout le monde et essayer de remettre de l'ordre dans les événements de la veille tant tout était confus à cause du nombre de bouteilles vidées. Petit à petit, chacun retrouva ses vêtements, parfois avec plus ou moins de difficulté lorsqu'ils étaient confondus, et c'est lorsque Koki et Yuya décidèrent de redescendre, tous deux habillés d'un beau peignoir blanc, que tous finirent de s'habiller. Les voir ainsi rendit Ryo soupçonneux qui, bien qu'il disait ne plus supporter son ex-amant pour sa demande constante d'affection, restait immanquablement jaloux quand il le voyait avec quelqu'un d'autre.

-La nuit a été agréable à ce que je vois, grogna-t-il en croisant les bras.

-Pour toi peut-être, répliqua sèchement Koki. Tu ne t'en souviens sûrement pas vu ton état hier soir, mais tu as essayé, avec Jin et Yamapi, de le violer alors qu'il était inconscient.

A ces mots, l'aîné pâlit considérablement et se tourna vers le plus jeune qui détourna les yeux, peut désireux de croiser son regard dont il avait été si longtemps amoureux.

-Et...

-Je vous en ai empêché avant.

-Ah. Bah... tant mieux, ne.

-Attends, c'est tout ce que ça te fait ? Tu te rends compte que si je n'avais pas été là, tu l'aurais violé ?

-Ouais ben c'est pas arrivé, alors fous-moi la paix.

Et il se retourna pour aller rejoindre Yamashita, écroulé sur l'un des canapés, essayant de rassembler le peu de souvenirs qu'il avait de la nuit, alors que Koki le regardait s'éloigner avec indignation.

-Nan mais j'y crois pas !

-C'est pas grave, Koki, laisse, fit le plus jeune avec un ton un peu peiné.

-Mais quand même ! J'arrive pas à comprendre comment tu as pu tomber amoureux de quelqu'un comme lui.

-Il n'était pas trop comme ça avant. Je crois que... c'est à cause de moi qu'il est devenu plus distant.

-Mais pourquoi ? Moi, je donnerais tout pour pouvoir être avec toi.

-Merci, mais ça va aller... lui dit-il avant de s'éloigner, la tête basse.

Koki le suivit tristement des yeux pendant quelques instants avant de rejoindre la cuisine où la moitié des Johnny's était rassemblée pour avaler un semblant de petit déjeuner bien que l'après-midi soit déjà bien entamée. Il s'assit au bar à côté de Shigeaki qui fusillait du regard sa tasse de café tandis que Toma préparait des toasts et poussa un profond soupir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda ce-dernier.

-Rien, c'est compliqué.

-Tu te contredis en disant ça.

-Bon, puisque tu insistes... J'aime Tego qui n'arrive pas à oublier Ryo qui a failli le violer cette nuit et qui n'en a rien à foutre.

-Ah, fit Ikuta en posant devant lui un café et un toast grillé. Ouais, c'est compliqué.

Soudain, faisait sursauter la totalité des Johnny's assis devant le bar, Jin surgit dans la pièce en brandissant les bras, un grand sourire -que beaucoup jugeraient parfaitement stupide- collé sur le visage.

-Heeeeeey !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il veut, le Bakanishi ? fit Koki d'une voix exaspérée.

-J'ai trouvé un truc à faire !

-Génial, on est heureux pour toi. Mets-le en pratique alors.

-Mais non, faut que tout le monde participe, sinon c'est pas drôle !

Flairant le coup foireux à trois kilomètres, le rappeur des KAT-TUN plissa les yeux et croisa les bras.

-Et c'est quoi ton idée ?

-T'es intéressé ? Un concours de déhanchés !

-Pitié... souffla le cadet des deux en se retournant pour terminer sa tasse de café qui refroidissait.

-Oh, allez ! Ça va être sympa !

-Sérieux, Bakanishi, tu peux fermer ta gueule deux minutes ? Je te rappelle qu'on a tous la gueule de bois, là.

Ledit Bakanishi fit une moue qui aurait mieux convenue à Tegoshi plutôt qu'à lui et se rapprocha de lui.

-Allez, Koki... Tu veux pas séduire ton amoureux ?

-Il est pas intéressé.

-Mais peut-être que tu y arriveras avec ton magnifique corps d'athlète, tes muscles si bien travaillés, ton visage d'homme viril, tes délicats cheveux blonds, tes yeux de caramel mou...

-Tu veux mon poing dans la gueule ?

-Eeeeeh ? Nandeeeee ?

-A ton avis, baka ?

C'est alors que Shige se tourna vers Akanishi avec un air plutôt sérieux.

-Je veux bien participer, moi.

-Yeaaaah ! J'ai un participant, un ! Qui veut se mesurer au légendaire Kato Shigeaki ?

-C'est que quoi ce bordel ? fit alors Kame en entrant dans la pièce.

-Un concours de déhanchés, mon Kazu. Tu ne te laisserais quand même pas marcher sur les pieds par Shiggy-chan la plante verte, ne ?

-Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, la plante verte ?

-C'est intéressant, ce que tu me proposes, Bakanishi, mais si y a que Shige qui participe, ça sert à rien, je sais que je vais gagner.

-Oi !

-Il me faut au moins un concurrent de taille.

-Je compte pas ? se désola Jin avec un sourire en coin.

-Nan, il me faut... Pi ! Et Ryo ! Ah, et Tegoshi, il paraît qu'il s'est amélioré.

-Jun aussi, intervint Toma en essuyant une tasse avant de la ranger.

-Et Keii, ajouta Shige.

-Et Junno ! fit alors Koki, préférant leur proposer des concurrents plutôt que de participer.

-Tu participes pas, Koki ? demanda Kame en inscrivant son nom sur la feuille que lui tendait Jin.

-Je vois pas l'intérêt.

-Y a ton amoureux qui va danser, tu veux pas te mesurer à lui ? lui souffla Akanishi. Ça serait bête de rater une siiii belle prestation, ne ?

-Baka.

-Je sais, on me le dit souvent.

-Ajoute-moi et ferme-la.

-Bon, je mets tout le monde, ça sera marrant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans le salon, les tables avaient été rapprochées pour former un semblant de scène et les canapés poussés contre le mur pour faire les gradins. Jin se tenait sur l'estrade et tentait d'obtenir l'attention de tout le monde, ce qui n'était pas facile étant donné que la plupart n'avait pas demandé à participer à ce concours.

-Je vais expliquer les règles du jeu ! lança Akanishi en battant des bras pour qu'ils le regardent. On va mettre de la musique et vous irez chacun votre tour danser sur la scène. Seuls les déhanchés sont autorisés, et les votes se feront à main levée. Celui qui remporte le plus de votes a gagné. Des questions ?

-On est obligé de participer même si on voulait pas ? demanda Aiba.

-Bien sûr que oui. Tiens, c'est bien que tu parles, parce que tu es le premier à passer !

-Eeeh ? Pourquoi ?

-Par ordre alphabétique, tu es juste avant moi, puis il y aura Toma. Pour les autres, je vous laisse la liste, termina-t-il en la donnant à Kamenashi.

Laissant sa place à son collègue d'Arashi, Jin alla se laisser lourdement tomber sur un canapé entre Ueda et Shige, et appuya sur la touche lecture de la télécommande pour lancer la musique. Celle-ci se fit électrique et, encore mal à l'aise devant son public, Masaki, pas très motivé, commença à esquisser quelques timides mouvements. L'essai dura un peu plus d'une minute avant que Jin ne coupe la musique.

-Fini. On passe au vote.

Il se leva du canapé, indiquant à Aiba de se retourner pour ne pas savoir qui votait et compta les... le bras levé.

-Une voie, annonça-t-il alors pour que Toma inscrive un bâtonnet à côté de son nom. C'est pas terrible ! Je suis sûr que tu pouvais faire mieux !

-Je voulais pas participer, marmonna le Arashi en allant s'assoir.

-C'est à moi !

Jin monta sur la scène, remit la musique et se mit à danser, faisant rouler ses hanches contre celles d'un partenaire invisible et imaginaire, ses mains s'accrochant à sa ceinture dans un geste qu'il voulait lascif. Une fois son essai terminé, il demanda à Toma de compter le nombre de bras levés, au nombre de quatre.

-Il se débrouille bien, le petit, fit Pi en baissant la main une fois les bâtonnets inscrits sur le tableau.

-J'avoue, acquiesça Ryo en faisant de même. J'ai reconnu un petit truc de tes déhanchés, Pi.

-Ah oui ?

-Ouais. Tu sais, quand tes fesses arrivent en haut du mouvement, tu donnes un petit coup de bassin avant de les faire descendre. Bah Jin fait pareil.

Le leader le regarda avec suspicion.

-Depuis quand tu me mates ?

-Je te mate pas.

-Ben si. La preuve, tu arrives à décrypter mes déhanchés.

-Ça veut rien dire. Je te mate pas.

Pas vraiment convaincu, Tomohisa quitta son meilleur ami des yeux et regarda Toma monter sur la scène improvisée pendant que Jin prenait en main la petite craie et la télécommande de la chaîne hi-fi pour relancer la musique. La danse fut maîtrisée, mais moins aboutie que celle d'Akanishi, le maître en matière de déhanchés. Deux bras levés saluèrent la prestation, l'un, comme prévu, de Jun, et le deuxième de son ex-amant, Yamapi.

-Ça m'a rappelé la façon dont on faisait l'amour, expliqua-t-il lorsque Ryo lui demanda pourquoi il votait.

-Tu penses qu'à ça en fait, rit le Kanjani. Avoue.

-Non, mais Toma était un bon coup.

-J'y crois pas une seconde.

-De quoi ?

-Que tu penses pas qu'au sexe, petit pervers.

-C'est toi le pervers.

-Moi je suis sorti pendant super longtemps avec Tego-nyan, comment veux-tu que je sois le pervers de nous deux ?

-Ben euh... parce que tu l'es quand même au fond de toi ? Je suis sûr que si je te proposais un plan cul, tu accepterais.

-C'est vrai ? Tu veux bien ? demanda-t-il, des étoiles dans les yeux.

-C'est bien ce que je disais. Espèce de pervers.

-Oh, regarde ! C'est à Kame de passer !

Poussant un soupir désespéré, le cadet des deux se tourna face à la scène et suivit des yeux les mouvements de son partenaire du premier tour qui venait se placer en son centre pour commencer à danser. La musique commença et les déhanchés prirent forme, lascifs, en bon expert qu'il était, son bassin roulant et revenant, les mains accrochées à la ceinture et une langue passant sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Lorsque la musique s'arrêta, le désir qui avait été visible dans ses prunelles disparut, et il se redressa tandis que le public votait. Quatre voies.

-Encore ? s'exclama Ryo en voyant que son meilleur ami avait levé le bras.

-Ben quoi, il baise bien.

-Peut-être, mais t'as vraiment l'air d'un pervers, là !

-T'inquiète pas, je voterai pour toi, minauda-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Nan, me touche pas ! protesta l'aîné en se dégageant de son étreinte.

-Mais pourquoi ? Tu m'aimes plus ?

-C'est pas le rapport. Mais me faire toucher par un obsédé, c'est dégoûtant.

-Méchant Ryo.

-On lui dira... fit-il avant de voir que de l'autre côté de son meilleur ami, Yuya avait aussi levé la main. Tu as voté pour Kame ?

-Ouais !

-Pourquoi avec deux mains ?

-Parce que ses déhanchés sont double super !

Le Kanjani leva les yeux au ciel.

-Toma, que trois voies pour Kame, Tego a voté deux fois.

-Mou... Ryo-tan...

-Shigeeeeee ! Ouaaaaaiiiiis ! s'exclama Koyama en acclamant son cadet qui se dirigeait vers la scène.

Celui-ci se tourna vers l'assemblée et, pas très convaincu de ses compétences après avoir assisté au spectacle de Kamenashi et Akanishi, se décida à esquisser quelques mouvements qui, au final, eurent plus de succès que ceux d'Aiba. Le deuxième plus jeune des Johnny's rassemblés récolta donc deux voies, l'une venant de Masuda, incapable de lui résister bien longtemps, et Koyama. RyoPi resta silencieux. Puis Kato céda sa place à Keiichiro qui sauta sur la scène avec aisance, avant de se déhancher comme un diable une fois la musique mise en route. Ses déhanchés, précis, n'eurent pas toutefois le même succès que ceux de ses cadets de l'Akame, et il obtint trois voies.

-Nan mais c'est pas possible, t'as vraiment le feu au cul ! s'exclama Ryo en voyant que son meilleur ami avait encore levé la main.

-Rho mais non ! Voter ne veut pas forcément dire que je veux coucher avec lui !

-C'est pas ce que tu disais avec Toma.

-Toma est mon ex, c'est pas pareil. Regarde, même Jin a voté pour lui.

-Bakanishi a couché avec ton Toma ?

-Ryo, ta gueule.

-Ben alors Shige ? fit le Kanjani pour esquiver les foudres de son leader. T'as pas voté pour ton sex friend ?

-Je ne voterai que pour la personne que j'aime. Et j'ai pas besoin d'un sex friend.

-Koyama servait à quoi alors ?

-Koyama Keiichiro le garagiste faisait la vidange régulière de Kato Shigeaki, chantonna Yamapi en frappant dans ses mains.

-Euh, l'écoute pas, fit Ryo à Shige. Je sais pas ce qu'il a, mais il est bizarre.

-Massu, à toi ! cria Jin en remettant la piste du CD au début.

Takahisa monta sur la pseudo-scène et, une fois la musique lancée, s'appliqua à faire rouler ses hanches en rythme. Le résultat n'était pas mauvais, en bon danseur qu'il était, mais ajouté au fait qu'il s'agissait de lui, le mignon Masuda Takahisa, le rendu était assez bizarre, aussi n'eut-il qu'une seule voie.

-Rhoooo ça veut dire que le p'tit Shiggy-chan l'aime toujouuuurs ! beugla Koyama en tirant sur les joues de son comparse de KoyaShige, faisant rougir de plaisir et d'espoir le danseur.

-Keii ! Arrête ! protesta son cadet en essayant de se dégager.

-Mais non t'es trop chou ! Oh il rougit !

-Mou, Keii !

-Vous battez pas, vous deux, fit Jin en faisant un signe à Jun pour qu'il aille se mettre en position.

-Tiens, d'ailleurs, Pi n'a pas voté ? demanda Ryo.

-Pourquoi je voterais pour Massu ?

-Bah il était pas mauvais.

-Oui mais c'est Massu. Et t'as pas voté non plus.

-Oh, mince alors ! fit l'aîné, faussement embêté.

-Baka.

La musique qui emplit de nouveau la salle, empêchant Ryo de répliquer, et le Arashi se mit à danser, se déhanchant le mieux possible, s'appliquant, en quête de victoire, et désireux d'attirer l'attention de Toma sur lui. Lorsque son essai fut terminé, il apprit avec joie qu'il avait obtenu trois voies. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que deux de ses amis d'Arashi l'avaient soutenu dans ce concours un peu grotesque. Il s'agissait des deux aînés du groupe, Ohno et Sakurai. Ce qu'il ignorait aussi, c'est que son cher et tendre Toma n'avait pas été laissé indifférent par sa danse.

-Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Nishikido.

-Eh ? Ben oui, répondit son meilleur ami. Pourquoi ?

-Ça fait deux concurrents que t'as pas voté.

-Oh, tout de suite... J'apprécie Jun, mais de là à être fan de ses déhanchés...

-Donc tu es fan des déhanchés de Keii-chan, de Toma, et de Kame ?

-N'est pas professionnel qui veut, mon cher Ryo !

-Mouais, je vais t'en montrer des déhanchés de pro, moi.

Appelé par son ami des KAT-TUN, Nakamaru se mit en place et dansa. Les pas étaient propres et précis, mais sans grande conviction. Il participait parce qu'il était obligé, mais se fichait bien de la victoire, bien qu'il obtint deux voies. L'une de son ex-petit ami, Tatsuya, et l'autre de son aîné des NEWS, Koyama, qui avait l'air si transcendé qu'il clôtura la prestation par des applaudissements bruyants.

-Yeah ! Bravo !

-Moins fort... soupira Shige en se bouchant les oreilles.

-T'es jaloux ?

-Nan, t'es bruyant.

-Tu supportais pourtant mes cris quand on...

-Ta gueule.

-Toujours pas ? fit Ryo en voyant que Tomohisa n'avait pas voté non plus.

-Donnes-moi une raison valable qui expliquerait pourquoi je devrais voter pour Maru.

-Euh... y en a pas ?

-Ben voilà.

Tandis qu'ils parlaient, Ninomiya se leva et alla se placer sur la scène et, de la même façon que Nakamaru, dansa, pas vraiment attiré pas la victoire. A la fin de sa performance, deux bras se levèrent, appartenant à Sho et Satoshi, apparemment les seuls ayant trouvé la prestation à leur goût.

-Yosh, c'est à moi ! s'exclama Nishikido en se leva pour remplacer son aîné sur l'estrade, le poussant presque.

Amusé par son meilleur ami, Tomohisa éclata de rire, et la musique fut lancée. Le regard pénétrant et sombre, il se laissa porter par la mélodie électrique et assourdissante, ses hanches roulant, alternant les mouvements, donnant presque des mouvements suggestifs de son bassin. Après quelques instants, la musique s'arrêta et des applaudissements fusèrent, tandis que cinq bras tendus se levaient. Mis à part l'Akame, Koyama, et Tegoshi, il y eut, bien entendu, Yamashita, qui semblait vouloir lever sa main plus haut que celle des autres, se levant presque de son siège. Lorsque son meilleur ami le rejoignit, il lui sauta presque dessus.

-Wah, t'étais trop génial !

-Content de le savoir, sourit l'aîné, amusé.

-Je te n'aime, mon Ryo. Bisouuuuu !

L'agressé saisit alors entre ses doigts les lèvres tendues de son cadet.

-Euh... pas que je ne voudrais pas t'embrasser, Pi-chan, mais on est pas ensemble, on a jamais couché ensemble, et tu m'as l'air bien louche depuis tout à l'heure.

-Alors si on avait couché ensemble, tu m'embrasserais ?

-Hum... peut-être, fit-il avec un sourire énigmatique.

-On y va alors ? demanda Tomohisa avec un regard plein d'étoiles scintillantes.

-Baka, tu passes bientôt je te rappelle.

Pendant ce temps, Ohno Satoshi avait eu le temps de passer et d'obtenir deux voies de la part de son groupe, chose qui se répéta presque quand ce fut au tour de Sakurai Sho, sauf que trois personnes votèrent pour lui, donc trois Arashi. Vint ensuite le tour de Junno d'entrer en scène, et il se levait quand Ryo s'étonnait de voir que son meilleur ami avait bien l'air décidé à ne plus voter pour quiconque, les mains dans les poches. Le plus grand des Johnny's monta aisément sur la scène et, une fois la musique lancée, se déhancha, donnant des coups de bassins suggestifs, les bras tantôt tendus, tantôt repliés, tournant en même temps sur lui-même en rythme. Un certain leader en eut les joues tant la performance lui rappelait les nuits enflammées qu'il avait pu avoir avec son partenaire, et il leva alors précipitamment la main, suivi par son meilleur ami et Aiba. Le danseur retourna ensuite à sa place, pendant que le rappeur du même groupe se levait. Il se positionna sur la scène, le regard rivé sur Yuya, comme s'il s'apprêtait à lui offrir cette danse, et la musique fut lancée. Après seulement quelques secondes, un Kame désintéressé éleva la voix.

-Je m'ennuie, quelqu'un veut baiser ?

Un court silence suivit la question, avant qu'une main un peu timide ne se lève, et le leader des KAT-TUN saisit son partenaire par le bras pour l'attirer hors du salon, sous les regards blasés des autres idoles, Koki et Yuya exceptés. Le premier parce qu'il dansait, et le second parce que, par amitié pour son aîné, observait sa performance. Une fois celle-ci terminée, il fut le seul à lever le bras, puisque personne d'autre ne l'avait regardé, et Tanaka retrouva sa place sur l'un des canapés. Un silence plana sur la salle, puis Tegoshi se leva, puisque c'était maintenant à son tour de danser. Il se hissa sur la scène et s'appliqua dans ses déhanchés lorsque la musique fut lancée, faisant rouler son bassin d'avant en arrière, gestes qui firent voler une nuée brûlante de papillons dans le ventre de Koki. La danse fut ensuite saluée par trois voies, celles du rappeur, de Ryo, et de son comparse de Tegomass. Pi, quant à lui, ne bougea pas d'un poil, comme s'il restait parfaitement indifférent à la prestation, bien décidé à ne plus accorder un seul vote à ses amis.

Tatsuya prit ensuite la place du plus jeune des Johnny's présents, et dansa, sans grande conviction, pas vraiment attiré par la victoire, mais tout de même appliqué. Il fut récompensé par deux voies, l'une de Maru, et l'autre de l'américanisant Jin. Enfin vint le tour de Yamapi. Celui-ci sauta presque de sa place pour s'élancer sur la piste, et se déhancha la musique même pas encore enclenchée. Etant l'un des meilleurs à ce jeu là, il fut bientôt suivi par des applaudissements et des acclamations enjouées. Même Jin laissa la musique plus longtemps pour profiter du spectacle, bavant littéralement sur les courbes en mouvement du magnifique postérieur du Pi national. Lorsque la piste s'arrêta, cinq bras se levèrent précipitamment, l'un de son meilleur ami, puis le cadet de son groupe, le Bakanishi par excellence, son ex-petit ami, et enfin Kame revenu de ses petites affaires plus ou moins secrètes. Tomohisa eut à peine posé un pied par terre que Ryo lui sautait déjà dessus, ses mains glissant derrière ses cuisses pour le faire basculer et tomber sur la table, sa bouche se liant à la sienne avec ardeur et passion. Quand l'aîné se pressa contre lui, le leader put aisément sentir une chose éveillée et dure contre sa cuisse, tandis que les autres idoles les regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

-Ben alors Ryo ? lança Kame en riant. Toi aussi tu t'ennuie ?

Koyama à Massu :

-Quand tu me demandes un service, t'es pas obligé de me le demander comme si tu avais envie de m'arracher les yeux.

-Faut avouer que c'est tentant.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! ^_^ Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !


End file.
